Baby on board
by Yeratel
Summary: Loki se pasa de copas, despierta en la torre con Tony. A eso le sumas al loco de Victor Doom con sus dementes ideas, a un bebe en camino y lo mas importante... A un hormonal Loki viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los demás Vengadores y ¿Qué esto? ¿Acaso los otros hijos de Loki también? Y ¿Quien es ese? IronFrost/FrostIron - T por lenguaje-violencia, tal vez mas adelante cambiado a M
1. I'll never drink again

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde aquello, desde que a Loki se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir tomar un par de tragos... Los cuales se volvieron en botellas y así, lo llevaron a la perdición de esa noche. Una noche que para ser sinceros, ni Loki, ni Stark estaban dispuestos contar.

Loki se lamentaba día con día el hecho de recordar lo que había pasado, o bueno... Algo de lo que paso, pues su mente se había nublado y de lo único que estaba consiente es que se dejo seducir por ese estúpido Vengador cediendo como si de un asqueroso mortal se tratase a tan simples caricias para terminar en vuelto en aquellos brazos y después simplemente despertar al lado suyo con una resaca terrible, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo y descubriendo que no se encontraba en su guarida sino se encontraba en la torre de los Vengadores, que estaba al lado del que se suponía que era su enemigo y que ambos... Estaban completamente desnudos.

Si. Fue el peor día de la vida de ambos. Y Stark al contrario de Loki, no recordaba como termino así... En su mente solo llegaban escenas confusas en donde tenía al Dios del Engaño gimiendo su nombre bajo de él y sudando, lleno del éxtasis que ambos compartían. Sin duda, los peores recuerdos de nuestro amado playboy.

Esa mañana había sido todo un espectáculo. Loki discutiendo con Stark, ambos sintiéndose horriblemente mal por la resaca, lo malo que fue tener que aceptar lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche... Eso y otras cosas mas.

Loki se termino yendo, **adolorido**.

Tony se quedo sentado en el borde de su cama, **avergonzado**.

Y fue entonces, cuando ambos prometieron... **_No volver a beber jamás._**

Aunque conociendo a Stark tal vez esa promesa no se cumpla.


	2. ¡Sorpresa, malditos!

Dos meses de desaparición y esto pasa. Hubieran imaginado cualquier cosa pero ¿Esto? Dios.

Cuando lo escucharon por primera vez todos pensaron que obviamente, era un mala broma. Pero después la insistencia del capitán Fury que eso era una jodida verdad, no pudieron evitar quedarse con cara de _"What the fuck!?"_ Porque en serio, eso era _jodidamente extraño_. Y ya pasando el shock vino lo peor, se enteraron de que el maldito reno preñado-y todos ellos-tendrían que vivir en la Torre de los Vengadores.

Así de simple.

"¿¡Por qué!?" Grito Stark complemente molesto y en el fondo, temeroso. Oh si Señor, Tony si que se acordaba de lo que había pasado ¡Y mierda! Sabía que había posibilidades de que ese niño... Fuese de él.

"Me pregunto lo mismo. Esta preñado ¿Y? No veo razones para que lo cuidemos, se puede cuidar solo" Hablo Clint con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

"Si ¿Y por qué se comunico con SHIELD? No lo comprendo"Ahora dijo capitán América.

En resumen de la explicación de Fury.. . Loki no puede usar su magia en grandes cantidades al estar en cinta, lo que lo vuelve débil. El Dios ha estado huyendo de Victor Doom quien parece que quiere atraparlo y extraer su magia para así utilizar esta a su favor. Al final, al no tener a donde ir fue a SHIELD donde aceptaron ponerlo bajo su custodia porque les convenía tener a Loki junto con ellos y conociendo a Doom, sabían que no habría ningún resultado bueno de todo esto si dejaban que Victor atrapara al Dios e hiciese lo que le antojara con su magia.

Aunque mas dudas aparecieron en el transcurso de la explicación Fury solo se limito a contestar con un "Preguntenle a Loki" Para sin mas, irse de la sala de juntas.

Había dado las ordenes, ya no había nada por hacer.

* * *

'_¡Esos malditos hijos de puta! ¡Me lo dejaron todo a mí!_' Gritaba Tony internamente mientras iba subiendo en el elevador. Clint y Natasha se habían escapado de la responsabilidad, excusando que debían atender una misión de último momento. Steve había dicho que ya tenía planes pero que trataría de apresurarse para ir con él. Y Bruce, bueno... No se podían arriesgar a que el Hulk saliera al verlo así que él era el único que se podía librar de esa.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas vio a unos agentes de SHIELD y al Dios sentado en el sofá con ropas normales. Una camisa verde de manga larga y un pantalón negro, se veía algo desgastada la tela. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, tenía un par de mechones cayendo delante de su rostro y su mirada estaba perdida. Su rostro tenía unos moretones y raspones _'A estado huyendo'_ Se recordó. En general, Loki se veía agotado y cansado tal vez hasta un poco demacrado. Suspiro pesadamente llamando así la atención del hombre quien se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo volteó a ver.

Al encontrarse sus miradas ambos hombres se sintieron al instante avergonzados una vergüenza que ni Loki siendo el Dios del Engaño pudo ocultar. Tony salió de su trance cuando uno de los agente toco su hombro, no presto atención a lo que este decía simplemente lo vio marcharse junto con los otros quedando al final solo con él.

Ninguno dijo nada así estuvieron varios minutos con Loki mirando hacía el suelo y Tony tenso viendo hacía la ventana ¿Así serían los siete meses que les faltaban?

"¿Thor lo sabe?" Pregunto Tony, para romper ese maldito silencio.

"Si lo supiera ¿No piensas que estaría aquí haciendo un gran alboroto Stark?"

"Buen punto" Si su hermano hubiese sabido, ya les hubiera dicho desde antes "Entonces... No puedes usar magia ¿No? Mm ¿Qué pasa si la usas?"

"Le hago daño al feto y a mi mismo" Respondió sin mas ya por fin entablando contacto visual con Tony.

"El feto, mm... ¿Te refieres al bebé que esperas?" Eso hizo que Loki hiciera una leve mueca "Y dime, tu... Bueno sabes... El... Padre yo... No quiero indagar pero... Las cosas son complicadas... Este... Quien... Ah... Sería de utilidad la información... Porque tu sabes... "

Estuvo mucho tiempo balbuceando, intentaba hablar pero los nervios repentinamente fueron sobre él impidiéndole terminar la oración correctamente. Loki se desespero, entendía muy bien que era lo que Stark quería preguntarle "¡Stark!" Grito para callarlo y llamar su atención "Si, eres tú el padre" Soltó con palabras sencillas viendo la expresión de sorpresa y shock que tenía Tony en su rostro hasta podía jurar Loki que había palidecido un poco.

"Pudiste... Haber tenido un poco mas de tacto ¿Sabes? Dios, necesito un trago" Camino directo al mini-bar sirviéndose un poco de whisky y tomando de golpe aquella bebida "¿Cómo puedes estar esperando un hijo? Digo ¡Eres un hombre!" Decía antes de servirse una vez mas.

"Soy un cambiador de formas Stark esa... _Noche_, debí haber cambiado mi forma a la de una mujer sin darme cuenta..."

"Si, creo recordar algo de eso"

"¿Qué recuerdas?" Pregunto un tanto curioso Loki.

"Mm... Solo recuerdo una cosa de tu-yo-mujer en donde estamos follando y con tu-yo-hombre recuerdo que estabas gritando y gimiendo mi nombre suplicando por mas " Ok, si era vergonzoso decir todo aquello pero la expresión en el rostro de Loki era simplemente memorable, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber preguntado. Stark tomando su último trago se fue a sentar al lado de Loki quien le miraba de reojo "Dime este... Niño ¿Será un Dios?"

"Un semi-Dios" Dijo cortante.

"Mm... Y tu... ¿Estás dispuesto criarlo?"

"En definitiva"

"Pero ¿Acaso no estas en contra de tenerlo?" Loki suspiro y volteo a verlo a los ojos.

"Mira, Stark. No me gusta la idea de tener un hijo de un simple mortal, mucho menos que ese mortal seas tu pero seré sincero... Es mi hijo. Yo a todos y a cada uno de mis hijos los he amado y este no será la excepción... Y menos cuando será este el primero al que podre criar y mantener al lado mío ¿Queda claro?" Hablo con un poco de molestia y remordimiento en sus palabras.

"¿Qué le paso a tus demás hijos?"

"¿Quieres saber? Averígualo tu mismo, se que los mortales tienen montones de información sobre nosotros" Decía con desdén.

"Ok, investigaré después" Respondió con tranquilidad "¿Piensas criarlo solo? ¿O podemos hacerlo juntos?"

Esta bien, eso si... Qué sorprendió a Loki.

* * *

**¡Lo sé!~ Mi ausencia fue Te-rri-ble ¡Pero...! Aquí estoy.**

**No había tenido inspiración-de hecho, sigo sin tener-pero tenía que contestar ¿No? ¡Qué guay! Me han leído ;w; Y dejado comentarios... ¡Eso me emociona!-Aunque no lo crean- ¡LAMENTO...! Lo mal que me salió este capítulo. Es como cuando uno tiene demasiadas ideas y expectativas... Y a lo último nada de nada ._. Así de deprimente es mi situación pero bueno~**

**asdfgasgd!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo-de verdad, para el próximo si me esfuerzo...**

**Bye!~**

...


	3. ¿En serio?

**Lamento la terrible y penosa demora. Como siempre, mi escuela y falta de inspiración interfieren. Les traigo una "probada" (No es muy largo el capitulo, de hecho... Es muy corto) Espero y les guste.**

**¡Oh! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS... Por sus asombrosos comentarios, en serio, me alientan. Cuando vi cuantas leídas y seguidores tenía (Que aunque ser pocos, me hicieron el día) Me emocione ¿De verdad me leyeron de tantos lados? Es mas ¿En serio les gusto tanto que quieren saber de mis actualizaciones? ;w; *Ok, me puse emotiva ¡Pero... ! En serio, de verdad agradezco su apoyo. Se que son pocos comentarios los que me han hecho mas aun así hacen que me alegre ¡Que lindos! T^T**

**El caso, lean, comenten y ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

Lo miro, estupefacto.

¿Qué había dicho? Se quedo sin palabras. Era raro que se quedara sin palabras pero ¿Ahora? Tomo una gran bocanada de aire después dejando escapar este, era claro que no sabía que decirle.  
El otro hombre lo sabía, si tal vez podía ser un idiota pero no ahora. Sabía de la magnitud de sus palabras, la gravedad de la situación.

"¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?" Pregunto, ansioso por obtener la respuesta.

El de ojos verdes lo miro, todavía con esa expresión de sorpresa y confusión a su vez. Debía de admitir que nunca había visto una expresión parecida antes "No se… Que decir. Estoy sin habla"

"Tomate tu tiempo para hablar Rudolph" Dijo rápido aunque pareciendo ligeramente molesto. Tony Stark no era alguien paciente, no, nunca lo fue. Y menos cuando la situación era una definitiva sobre él pues la respuesta cambiaría muchas cosas en su vida.

"Debo de admitir que me sorprendiste ¿Cómo dicen ustedes? ¿Me agarraste en curva? No esperaba algo como eso, no de ti" Para eso Tony soltó de manera sarcástica un –Gracias- "No lo tomes a mal. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones cuanto se trata de mis hijos… Siempre suelen inclinarse estas al rechazo, miedo y cosas de ese estilo. Más tú pareces sorprendido y más aunque te encuentras en parte en desacuerdo quieres formar parte de su vida ¿Qué deseas escuchar? No pienso en mi, pienso en mi hijo. En otras palabras, sería si… Quiero que sepa que eres tu su padre"

Sentencio con eso último Loki.

Le cayó como un bote lleno de agua fría, no supo ni que sentir. Fue una avalancha de sentimientos que lo abrazaron en aquel momento. Por un lado sintió aquella emoción combinada porque ¡Sería padre! Y por otro, estaban la preocupación y la duda ¿Qué le paso a los hijos de Loki? ¿Qué pasaría con SHIELD? ¿Los Vengadores? ¿Pepper?... ¡Oh mierda! ¡Pepper! Ahora si estaba muerto, lo iba a matar de seguro.

¿Que SHIELD?

¿Qué Vengadores?

¿Qué Thor? Ok no, ese sí.

¡Pepper!

Y al instante, llego la tan famosa Pepper la cual entraba tranquilamente. Ella ya había sido informada por Jarvis de la situación de la Torre, claro no se encontraba feliz pero ¿Qué se le iba hacer?

"Loki"

"Señorita Potts"

"Dime Pepper" Hablo ella caminando hasta donde estaba él tendiendo la mano "Por cierto ¿Debería decir felicidades?"

"Si así gusta, por mi no hay problema" Y aunque Tony no lo noto, Loki sonrió levemente complacido mientras Pepper le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces fue cuando Loki se pregunto lo mismo que Stark ¿Y los demás? Tarde o temprano se enteraran quien es el padre ¿No es así? ¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones? ¿Y el idiota de Thor? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que Stark era el padre? ¿Quién_ profano y se aprovecho_ del pobre estado de su _pequeño hermano_? Si no supiera controlarse se hubiera reído con esos pensamientos.

Stark y Potts estaban teniendo una conversación de negocios y al poco tiempo llego Steve Rogers. Loki simplemente suspiro, devolvió el saludo simplemente por ser cortes y se fue al balcón. Recargándose ligeramente en el barandal, disfrutando de la brisa y logrando observar toda la ciudad desde un punto de vista increíble–_De seguro escogiste esta Torre por su altura, te hace sentir superior y por encima de todo..Tu ego es enorme Stark_- Pensó sin dejar de observar hacía bajo.

Esos meses serían largos… Para todos, de eso no cabía duda.


	4. Tu pesadillas y yo Nutella

Era de noche.

La primera noche del Dios en la torre mas bien. Tony le había dado una habitación en su piso diciendo que era mejor tenerlo cerca que teniéndolo rondando por su torre, los demás le creyeron aunque no quedo muy convencida Natasha como era de esperarse ella tenía sospechas. Como sea, el playbloy simple y sencillamente no lograba conciliar el sueño llevaba horas rodando en su cama y al final solo se sentó en el borde.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala eran como las 3:00 am. Fue en eso que notó que había cierto Dios recargado en el balcón, no le tomo mucha importancia en realidad decidió ignorarlo. Tomo una pastilla para por fin conciliar el sueño y después volvió a su habitación para así lograr dormir esta vez.

Al día siguiente todo estaba bien. Sin ningún contratiempo y aunque era extraño tener en la mesa a Loki, todo transcurría como de costumbre.

"Loki... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Natasha. Se había dado cuenta del cansancio del Dios, el cual estaba muy bien disimulado.

"¿Ah?... Si, me encuentro bien... Gracias por preguntar agente Romanoff" Respondió dejando salir un leve bostezo "Creo que no pude dormir muy bien"

Fue lo único que dijo. Lo demás fue normal.

Al día siguiente Loki se seguía viendo cansado, al segundo día paso la misma cosa, el tercero incluso parecía cabecear cuando leía se le notaba en verdad cansado y sus ojos se notaban rojos por lo mismo pero no decía nada al respecto. Al final esa noche Stark por fin decidió averiguar que era lo que pasaba así que se dirigió al cuarto de Loki cuando todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos pisos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró el hombre recién salido de la ducha con un pantalón holgado, el torso descubierto dejando ver el bulto creciente y su cabello húmedo del cual caían pequeñas gotas de agua sobre su piel.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Stark?" Pregunto con gran tranquilidad.

"Vaya... Si que esta creciendo" Hablo sin apartar la mirada de su estomago, cohibiendo un poco a Loki.

"Stark..."

"Si, si... Vine a preguntarte algo ¿Acaso nunca duermes?"

"...Si duermo..."

"No parece"

"Madrugo"

"¿En serio?" Pregunto de manera sarcástica.

"¿Cual es tu punto?"

"No es sano para... Ambos. Ya sabes" Dijo señalando su estomago.

"Lo sé" Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"¿Entonces porque no duermes?"

"No puedo"

"¿Pesadillas?"

"No" Respondió con orgullo. Claro, no iba quedar como alguien débil frente al hombre.

"Jarvis ¿Loki ha tenido pesadillas estos días?"

"Me temo que si, señor" Respondió con tranquilidad al momento en el que Tony formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y Loki soltaba un bufido de molestia.

"Dime ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?"

"No es nada de tu incumbencia"

"Oh, si que es de mi incumbencia pues ese bebé también mío por lo tanto tu me importas porque lo que te pase a ti él lo resentirá" Loki lo miro por unos segundos con dureza para luego relajarse mas, desviando su mirada y dejando salir un pesado suspiro sentándose la cama "¿Entonces me dirás que te quita el sueño?" Hablo para acercarse y sentarse al lado del Dios.

"Sueño que... Estoy en Asgard otra vez" Tony asintió, esperando a que continuara "Y revivo todos los castigos que me pusieron. Incluso revivo los momentos en los que me arrebataron a mis hijos" Dijo eso último con un tono de voz bajo, casi en susurro mostrando un dolor indescriptible en sus ojos.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Tony '_¿Qué le hicieron en Asgard? No... ¿Le quitaron sus hijos? Maldición, debí hacerle caso a Jarvis cuando me recordó que debía leer sobre mitología nórdica_' Puso una mano en la espalda de Loki, haciendo que este se sobresaltará ligeramente "No te preocupes... Estas aquí en mi torre, no te pasará nada. Además, tienes a Ironman cuidando de ti y de tu bebé ¿Qué mas podrías desear?" Dijo eso sonriendo y viendo como sonría de forma leve el Dios también.

"Creo que... Debo de decir... Gracias, Stark"

"No hay de que Rudolph, si necesitas algo buscame"

Sin mas se levanto y salió del cuarto de Loki para irse al suyo, cuando cerro la puerta tras de si hablo "Jarvis, informame si Loki tiene pesadillas ¿Si?"

"Como guste señor"

"Gracias Jarvs"

"De nada señor"

Dicho eso, se acostó en su cama por fin. Cerrando los ojos comenzando a dormir, ese día había sido pesado. Había tenido algunos problemas técnicos en el laboratorio incluso tuvo que llamar a su amigo Bruce para que le ayudase por muy orgulloso que fuera, no quería que a ese paso todo su equipo se descompusiera. Como sea, eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y fue entonces cuando la molesta voz de Jarvis llamándolo insistentemente lo despertó.

"Mm... ¿Qué paso?

"Disculpe señor, le informo que el señor Laufeyson parece estar teniendo un mal sueño en estos momentos"

El moreno suspiro. Se levanto luego y luego camino hacía el cuarto del hombre. Al entrar no le gusto para nada lo que veía, el verlo sufrir en sueños le hacía recordar las terribles pesadillas que tuvo después al volver de Afganistán. Se acerco a él y pensó que sería una muy mala idea despertarlo así que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza un poco incomodo-pues era raro- pero al final lo hizo. Parecía relajarse un poco mas eso no servía demasiado, su rostro todavía detonaba dolor.

Se mordió el labio. Recordó que en ese tiempo lo único que lo tranquilizaba era dormir con Pepper a su lado... Y después de darse cachetadas mentales por la idea y dudar si hacerlo o no se termino introduciendo en la cama junto a él abrazándolo sintiendo lo fría que era su piel en esos momentos.

* * *

Se aferro a lo que tenía a su lado. Abrazó con un poco de fuerza aquel cálido cuerpo que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente seguro, hundía su cara en su pecho, aspirando esa colonia combinada con otro ingrediente que no sabía distinguir... Luego escucho una ligera risa. Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos lentamente recibiendo el impacto de los rayos de luz entrando por su ventana. Parpadeo un par de veces y después cayo en la cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien lo que lo saco de onda. Alzó la vista lentamente y vio una enorme sonrisa departe del castaño.

"¿Stark?" Pregunto todavía medio adormitado.

"Hasta que despiertas ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"... ¿Qué haces aquí? "

"Tuviste pesadillas otra vez, me acosté a tu lado y te relajaste... No me pude ir porque me abrazaste y bueno, no quería despertarte"

"Que amable de tu parte" Decía sarcásticamente con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, si Tony no se equivocaba.

"¿De que te quejas? Si dormiste bien. Además, eras tu quien no me soltabas... Justo como ahora" Y allí no pudo disimular su vergüenza el Dios quien en seguida se hizo a un lado soltando a Stark. Este en cambio, comenzó a reír "No te preocupes, dormiremos juntos de ahora en adelante si deseas"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te piensas que voy a quererte en mi cama Stark!?"

Tony salió del cuarto sin parar de reír, Loki tardo en salir. Había sido claramente humillado, eso era terrible. Y mas terrible fue que esa noche paso lo mismo y volvió amanecer abrazado de un Anthony Stark el cual lo veía triunfante mientras que él lamentablemente se volvía a poner rojo de la vergüenza.

Demasiada humillación para un Dios.

* * *

"¡Maldito seas, Loki!"

Se escucho en la sala donde se encontraba el mencionado leyendo como si nada. Los demás simplemente atinaron a voltear a ver al Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Y fue cuando Tony se paro frente al hombre con una cara llena de molestia.

"¡Esta bien! No me importa que te hayas comido mis budines, en serio ¡ Cómelos! Por mi trágate la maldita alacena entera" Le decía mientras Loki no podía evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que los demás vengadores ¿De verdad Tony iba hacerle un drama por eso? "Pero esto es demasiado" En eso le enseño el bote del tan dichoso producto completamente vació "Te comiste toda la Nutella ¡MI NUTELLA! Mi Nutella no se toca ¿¡Ok!? ¡Es mía!"

Natasha sonrió, Clint comenzó a reír al igual que Banner y Steve, Tony era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía. Loki soltó el libro y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a vomitar? ¡Eso es karma! ¡Karma por comerte mi Nutella!" Le decía y al momento Loki comenzó a reír, no pudo evitarlo le había hecho mucha gracia el hecho que Stark le estuviese reclamando por algo así.

Era raro, no había planeado su venganza así pero sirvió de alguna manera ¿No? Pago por haberlo haberse mofado de él en la mañana con su Nutella y aunque no había sido planeado-en realidad, fue un simple antojo-había molestado a Tony y eso era lo que quería.

* * *

**¡Y~! Eso es todo ¿Qué les parece? Espero y les haya gustado... ¡Comente por favor! Y como siempre gracias, en serio...**  
**Bueno, les tengo mas sorpresas para los capítulos que van en camino ¡Jo jo jo! Esto a penas va empezando y creo-quiero creer-que les gustará nuestro invitado especial.~**

**¡El caso...! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, intentaré subir pronto.**

***Pequeño espacio publicitario(?)  
****-Créditos a Lidia Aka por darme ideas~**


	5. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Habían pasado varios días desde el "incidente de la Nutella" y desde que Loki había comenzado a dormir con Stark. Él se había comenzado a poner un tanto hormonal pero se controlaba bien pues claro, no era de un Dios presentar un comportamiento tan irracional por tan simples cambios. O claro, era lo que decía él.

Todo estaba bien claro... A excepción de que algo raro estaba pasando. Pepper y Natasha comenzaron a prestarle mas atención a Loki que antes, le hablaban de forma amable incluso preguntaban como estaba. Hasta se habían tomado la molestia de intentar mantener conversaciones mas largas y amenas con él.

¿Por qué? Era claro y Loki lo noto, aunque los hombres no. Ambas estaban ansiosas por el bebé que él estaba esperando, se le hizo algo extraño en un principio pero después pensó que era algo normal ¿No? Como toda mujer que desea tener un bebé se emociona cuando alguien "cercano" a ella esta esperando a uno. O claro, eso es lo que parece.

Al principio estaba bien, en serio no le molestaba. Incluso se podía decir que le gustaba. Se acercaban, tenían una buena platica y después de la nada se encontraban tocando su pansa. Le encantaba que le dieran atención a él y a su bebé aunque esto no lo dijera en voz alta, adora sentirse consentido pero ya se estaba hartando.

Cuando fue al desayuno junto con los demás y se sentó en la mesa dejando salir un pesado suspiro. En un lado tenía a Stark y en el otro a Natasha.

"Buenos días Loki"

"Buenos días agente Romanoff"

"Ya te dije que me dijeras Natasha"

"Disculpe, lo olvide"

Clint miro un poco confundido la escena al igual que Stark ¿Por qué rayos se llevaban tan bien? Por el lado de Tony no había ningún inconveniente en serio solo le llamaba la atención eso. Por el lado de Clint, bueno... Estaba celoso ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba así con Loki? Bruce se había resignado a las preguntas y Steve bueno, era el mas perceptivo de todos y aunque se tardo al final había logrado entender el porque de la fascinación de los mujeres del lugar hacía Loki. Incluso comenzaba a sentir un poco de compasión por él, cuando ellas estaban en el lugar no lo dejaban ni respirar.

"¡Buenos días!" Se escucho venir del elevador de donde salía Pepper.

"Buenos días Pepper" Dijo Bruce seguido de Steve quien le devolvía el saludo.

"Buenos días Pepper" Hablo Loki en un tono bajo, era extraño dirigirse a ella por su nombre. Prefería los apellidos.

"Buenos días Loki ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar"

"No hay de que"

"¡Ajam! Estoy aquí" Dijo Tony queriendo llamar su atención.

"Ya me di cuenta Tony"

"¿Entonces porque no me saludas y me preguntas como estoy?"

"No le devolviste el saludo. Uno no puede esperar que le traten bien sino trata bien a los demás" Decía con simpleza Loki, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Loki tiene razón"

"¡No, Pep! Ese manipulador te quiere poner en mi contra, pensé que teníamos algo especial" Le decía dramatico a Pepper "Tú... ¡Maldito! ¡Haz puesto a mi asistente en mi contra!"

"Yo no hice nada"

"Te lo ganaste solo Tony" Ahora hablaba Natasha.

"¡Hasta tu! ¡Maldito manipulador embarazado! Tarde o temprano hasta Jarvis me echará de mi propia torre"

"Lo dudo señor"

"¡ Cállate!"

Después del pequeño drama de Tony el cual fue aplacado después de que Pepper lo convenció que no lo iba a dejar por Loki el desayuno siguió como de costumbre. Pepper se llevo a Tony-prácticamente a rastras-a trabajar, Steve se fue a las instalaciones de SHIELD para hacer el reporte de como iban las cosas en la torre, Clint y Natasha se fueron hacer _quien-sabe-que_ a _quien-sabe-donde_ y ni idea de cuando volvería. En otras palabras los únicos que quedaban en la torre eran Bruce y Loki.

Había un silencio incomodo hasta que Banner decidió interrumpirlo.

"Yo.. Tengo que hacerte un chequeo. Ya sabes, para saber como esta tu bebé y todo eso... Si no quieres"

"Si quiero... Quiero saber como va"

"Está bien... Sígueme" Dijo en un tono amistoso.

Ambos caminaron hacía el laboratorio de Stark. Al cual solo tenía acceso Pepper, Bruce y Tony obviamente. Loki solo pudo pasar porque Bruce ya le había explicado las cosas a Tony, así que este le había dado acceso a él también. Una vez allí Jarvis realizo un escaneo y demás, Bruce no era un experto en el tema de los bebés pero no era como si pudieran traer uno a la torre y hacer que atendiera a un hombre cuando era imposible para estos embarazarse. Eso armaría un gran alboroto.

Una vez terminado todo reviso los resultados y volteo sonriendo a Loki.

"Esta todo en perfecto estado por lo que veo"

"Me alegro, gracias Dr. Banner"

"No hay de que Loki... Ah, disculpa pero... ¿Podría preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Tus otros hijos los diste a luz tu o fue Sigyn? Leí que ella era tu esposa y que tuvieron tres hijos juntos"

Loki sonrió y nego con la cabeza "Déjeme explicarle Sigyn fue simplemente una persona a la que fui muy unido pero no, allí se equivocan los registros humanos. Nunca tuve nada serio con ella"

"¿Pero entonces tus hijos de quiénes son? Y repito ¿Los tuviste tu?" Pregunto curioso mirando con atención a Loki.

"Si los tuve yo. De diferentes Dioses, es por eso que no se parecen ninguno de ellos. Jommungard fue una aventura que tuve con un Dios de los mares, nadie importante. Hella, es una historia que me gustaría omitir. Y Fenrir fue con el Dios de la Luna, Sin"

"¿Qué hay de Sleipnir? ¿De verdad fue con un…? Ya sabes"

Loki no pudo evitar reír encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente "Si, fue para evitar que se ese hombre terminará la construcción pero cuando nació me sentí muy dichoso. Él es el mayor de todos"

Bruce hubiera dicho algo pero no lo hizo pues se quedo embobado con algo más importante, la risa de Loki. Ya la había escuchado la otra vez en el incidente de la Nutella mas aun así lo seguía dejando ligeramente sorprendido.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto al final sacando al hombre de su ensoñación.

"Oh... No es nada es simplemente..."

"Puede decirme " Dijo eso, mirando al hombre incitándolo a continuar.

"Es que tu... Tienes una linda risa" Le dijo tímidamente.

"¿Qué?" Hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa pero no eso, la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

"Si, bueno... Mejor ignora eso que dije es muy tonto" Decía un muy apenado Banner encogiéndose de hombros.

"No... No es tonto. Es... Muy lindo de su parte. Gracias" Le dijo al final Loki, no muy seguro si esa era la manera correcta en la que tenía que contestar, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas mientras que las de Bruce ardían haciendo imposible ocultar eso.

Ambos sonrieron, se sentía alagado Loki. Le había hecho sentir feliz ese cumplido, era curioso. Después de eso ambos volvieron a la sala en donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a hablar por mucho rato, al final ambos hombres resultó que se entendían bastante bien. La conversación era muy agradable en verdad y ambos hombres cayeron en la conclusión que les gustaba estar uno al lado del otro, como amigos claro pero aun así disfrutaban de la compañía del contrario.

"Loki, quiero hacer otra pregunta pero espero y no la tomes a mal..."

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno... Es que me encuentro curioso... ¿En verdad no sabes con quien te acostaste? Osea ¿Quien va a ser el padre de tu bebé?" La conversación no podía ser amena siempre. Se mordió el labio Loki mirando hacía otro lado "¡Perdón! Si no quieres no respon..."

"Si recuerdo, bueno... No como llegue a eso pero si se quien es"

"Oh... Y ¿Sabe que estás esperando un hijo suyo?"

Tomo aire, dudo pero respondió "Si, si sabe"

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Se encuentra de acuerdo?" Dijo mas sorprendido.

"Mm... Si, quiere formar parte de su vida" Le confeso.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Loki lo miro curioso, la emoción de Banner le confundía un poco " ¿Por qué no lo traes a la torre?"

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto ahora un poco desconcertado.

"Porque él ya esta en la torre" Eso confundió al hombre. Lo miro intentando procesar la información ¿Osea que uno de ellos era... ?

Bruce se quedo estático ¿De verdad? No supo que decir, abría la boca pero al instante la cerraba. Pensaba en eso y luego fue todo uniéndose era obvio ¿Cómo no lo notó? Talló su rostro con ambas manos, en serio... Ese Dios tenía la habilidad de dejar a cualquiera sin habla.

* * *

Llego Tony como si nada y como siempre al abrirse el elevador llego gritando como era de costumbre solo que esta vez Bruce le miro un tanto serio lo que hizo que se preocupara. Claro Tony hizo una broma pero en vez de hacer sonreír a Banner parecía que le irritaba mas de la cuenta. Por alguna razón las cosas estaban tensas y el no veía a Loki por ningún lado, suspiro pesadamente y no hizo nada hasta que el otro se le acerco diciéndole si podían ir al laboratorio a tener una platica, algo le decía que no era nada bueno lo que venía.

* * *

Loki suspiro, salió de su cuarto una vez que se aseguro que los otros dos ya no se encontraban cerca. Quien sabe, tal vez Stark se molestaría pero de algo estaba seguro... Bruce si lo estaba, no porque el fuera el padre sino porque ambos se suponían ser amigos pero ¿Donde esta la confianza? Guardando secretos de esa magnitud a los de su equipo, simplemente muy mal.

Tomo el libro que había dejado en el sofá y antes de que se pudiera sentar a leer escucha una voz que le llama la atención. Sacudió la cabeza "_No, no debe ser nada_" Se dijo para así volver la vista a su libro abriendo este en la página en la que se había quedado anteriormente y es cuando vuelve a escuchar aquella voz.

"Señor Laufeyson..."

"Si lo escuche Jarvis, viene del balcón ¿No es así?" Pregunto mientras hacía aun lado su libro una vez mas.

"Es correcto señor ¿Desea que le informe de eso al señor Stark?"

"No, iré a ver yo primero y si es necesario yo le dire. Gracias, Jarvis"

"No hay de que"

Se levanto y salió a paso lento, mirando a su alrededor ¿Cómo era posible que se escuchará algo? Digo, estaban en el último piso de una de las torres mas altas y exclusivas de todas ¿No? O claro, era lo que tenía entendido. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar hacía adentro es cuando vuelve a escuchar aquella voz pero ya entendiendo lo que gritaba.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Señor Stark! ¡Alguien!" Levanto la ceja, camino hasta al balcón y se asomo viendo hacía abajo encontrándose con algo no muy común. A alguien que llevaba un traje rojo y parecía que colgaba de una cuerda la cual quedaba en la K de la palabra Stark.

"Una pregunta ¿Se podría saber quien eres y que haces colgado allí?"

"¿Eh?" Voltea hacía arriba el enmascarado viendo a Loki "¿Podría ayudarme?"

"Responde mi pregunta ¿Y por qué debo de ayudarte?"

"Mmm... Yo soy Spider-man o por lo menos así me conocen todos, mi lanza telarañas se atasco y bueno... Tuve un par de problemas y quede aquí colgado y debes de ayudarme porque... Porque... Por favor ayudame"

"Spider-man no es un nombre, dime tu nombre"

"No puedo, es mi identidad secreta"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Y que tiene de malo que tenga conocimiento de quien se esconde tras la mascará?"

"Porque no, simplemente así. No puedes pedirle a un héroe su identidad"

"Pero Iron Man es Stark y todos lo saben. Steve Rogers es capitán América, Clint Barton Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff es Black Widow y Bruce es Hulk... " Dijo con simpleza sin saber que algunos de esos en realidad si eran secretos o al menos hasta que decidió hablar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Por qué vivo en la torre?" Pregunto de vuelta mirando a aquel personaje quien por su tono de voz parecía impresionado mas no estaba seguro dado a que no podía ver su rostro.

"¿Vives en la torre?" Ahora si, su voz sonaba de alguien sorprendido.

"Aunque no porque quisiera"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo mis razones"

"Oh... ¿Y tu quien eres?"

"Te lo diré si tu me dices quien eres"

"¿Y después me ayudarás?"

"Quizás..."

"Mm... Bueno, mi nombre es Peter Parker" Dijo al levantarse la mascará dejando ya al descubierto su rostro.

"Yo soy Loki"

"¡Él del ataque de los Chitaru!" Grito sin poderse creer eso todavía. En cambio, el otro solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad "¿Pero acaso no estabas en el otro bando? ¡Digo...! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Viviendo con todos los Vengadores!"

"Eres molesto Parker" Dijo para quitarse del balcón.

"No, no... ¡Espera! ¡Loki perdón! ¡No te vayas! ¡Ayudame por lo menos! ¡Platiquemos un poco, por favor!" El Dios rió ante las suplicas del chico así que se dio la vuelta y se asomo una vez mas viendo al joven.

"Je, platiquemos entonces" Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no se la dejaría fácil.

* * *

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Tony? Somos tus amigos, pudiste decirnos sobre esto con total confianza... Esta bien, Steve... Bueno es Steve... Quizás Tasha no lo hubiera tomado a bien ni mucho menos Clint y Dios, ni pensemos en Thor ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? ¿Cuando naciera? ¿Cuando nosotros nos diéramos cuenta que ese bebé se parecía a ti? ¿O qué?"

"Brucie por favor, eres mi amigo y tienes que entender que esta noticia la verdad me... Sorprendió"

"¡Oh! Ni que lo digas ¿Es por eso que te negabas que Loki viniera a vivir aquí? ¿Lo sabías y pensabas huir de la responsabilidad?

"No, no... Nada de eso, yo no sabía pero admito que tenía mi sospechas"

"Pero lo querías mantener lejos ¿No? No querías a ese bebé en tu vida me imagino"

"¿Qué? No, Bruce no es lo que quiero decir es que ¡Argh! No puedo imaginarme a mi mismo como padre, ni cuando salía con Pepper me imaginaba así"

"Hablando de Pepper ¿Ella sabe?"

"¿Qué? No, no sabe... "

"¿Es en serio? ¿Ni siquiera a Pepper? Eres increíble Tony"

"No, por favor... ¡Maldición! No te molestes mas conmigo, si pensaba decirles... Lo juro, pensaba en decirles pero es que me encontraba tan inseguro de lo que fueran a pensar. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera eres mi mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas? ¿Science Brothers?" Bruce lo mira un tanto serio para después por fin sonreír.

"Si, perdón... Sobre actué un poco"

"No importa, en parte fue mi culpa"

"Si, fue tu culpa"

"Hey, aquí es cuando dices '_No, no fue tu culpa Tony_' Y me haces sentir mejor"

"Mm... No, creo que no" Ambos rieron juntos y cuando la risa para Bruce decide preguntar " ¿Y? ¿Cuando te dio la noticia? Y mas importante ¿Cómo terminaron así? Con detalles"

"Oh Dios, no me libraré de esta ¿Verdad?"

"No, me la debes" Dijo sonriendo sentándose de brazos cruzados, esperando a que el otro comenzará hablar.

* * *

Por muy extraño que sonará todo, Loki y Peter habían comenzado a tener una buena conversación. Loki había descubierto que el castaño a pesar de ser tan joven era un chico en verdad listo y muy interesante, aparte que seguía teniendo ese brillo de inocencia e ingenuidad a pesar de enfrentar la maldad a diario y haber pasado por tanto. Todo estaba bien hasta que la telaraña ligeramente crujió, en cuando al instante se giro Loki para poder pedirle a Jarvis que llamará a Stark y una vez que Peter subiera, explicarle que estaba embarazado.

* * *

**Si, esta un poco... Raro pero ya que. Espero y les haya gustado mi_ invitado especial_~ Y le prometo que no será la última vez que vean a Peter, en realidad.. Lo verán mucho. **

**¡Gracias por los comentarios, son muy lindos! También aceptare sugerencias y tal vez lo considere, de hecho algunos comentarios si me han dado ideas ¡Bueno!~ Me retiro, hasta el próximo capítulo me esforzare para que sea tan largo como este ¡Bye, bye!**

***Por cierto ¿A quien les gustaría que se parezca el bebé? ¿A Tony? ¿A Loki? ¿Qué sea de piel azul? ¿Cómo? O sino ¿Les gustarían que sean gemelos?**

**Comenten! (:**


	6. Hormonas y Shawarma

Ya habían pasado días desde que los Vengadores habían conocido al joven Peter. Al ser un joven listo y aparte un héroe como ellos Tony había terminado invitándolo a trabajar con él en la torre así que ahora era normal verlo por allí. Hablaba muy bien con todos, se había ganado la confianza muy rápido aparte se notaba que era trabajador y un chico muy agradable. También había veces que solo iba por ir. Para perder el tiempo un poco con Clint-gastando bromas a los otros-o sino para lo que iba mayormente, hablar con Loki. Era algo curioso, algo que no entendían del todo los demás. Peter se había terminado por apegar de una manera un tanto especial a Loki y viceversa. Y aunque no lo dijera Loki, le había terminado por tomar un cariño al chico.

Como sea, ese día Loki había despertado particularmente malhumorado. Para empezar tiro a Stark de una patada de la cama, el cual molesto le reclamo. Después lanzaba miradas asesinas a los chicas que se le querían acercar, entendieron perfectamente que ese día las hormonas le estaban dando duro. También discutió con Clint, él por lo general hacía comentarios que lo molestaban mas no discutían de forma tan escandalosa. Esa mañana si. Ambos se gritaron hasta que intervino Rogers, a quien le grito después Loki y se fue como toda una diva como es su naturaleza.

Banner parecía ser el único al que Loki no le gritaba y eso no les molestaba, al contrario les alegraba. Nadie quería ver discutir al hombre verde con una persona embarazada. Simplemente no era gracioso. Y menos porque la torre sufriría daños.

Ya había pasado un rato y todo el mundo creyó que Loki ya se había relajado, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

"Tengo hambre"

Dijo en voz alta. Él estaba solo en el piso de Stark, este estaba con Bruce en el laboratorio y los demás en sus respectivos pisos. Fue al refrigerador y lo abrió para notar que no había nada, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño.

"JARVIS, dile a Stark que tengo hambre. Y quiero que me de algo de comer ahora o me molestaré de nuevo, y a él no le conviene porque dormimos juntos." Sentencio con eso.

E hizo lo que le pidió, Tony recibió el mensaje y Bruce lo escucho junto con él. Ambos estaban trabajando en algo importante, en una nueva función para el traje de Iron Man. Un arma que solo tuvieran que utilizar en casos extremos. Era un trabajo un tanto delicado, así que por mucho que quisieran salir a comprarle comida al pobre Dios hambriento no podía dejar algo así colgado.

"JARVIS, envía un mensaje a Peter dile que compre dos Shawarmas y que los traiga para la torre. No mejor tres, puede que quiera comerse otro Loki."

"Si señor."

"Tony ¿No pueden ser cuatro? Yo también tengo hambre y conociéndote no saldremos de aquí en mucho rato"

"Cierto. JARVIS, que sean cuatro."

"¿Quiere que le pregunte a los demás si quieren también, señor?"

"Si ¿Por qué no?"

* * *

Estaba con Gwen Stacy. Estaba en una cita con-por fin su novia-Gwen Stacy, la chica mas bonita de todas. Y Stark le había mandado un mensaje pidiendo que llevará siete shawarmas a la torre. Suspiró, no tenía opción porque si lo veía por un lado Tony era su jefe.

"¿Qué pasa tigre?" Le dijo en un tono dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Stark quiere que le lleve shawarmas a la torre"

"¿Y no piensas ir?"

"¿Y dejarte a ti?"

"Peter, tranquilo. No sea que por no ir Stark te despida y ya no tengas razones para ir a la torre."

"Tengo a Loki" Menciono con una sonrisa, por muy raro que sonará todo se lo había contado a Gwen. Ella lo había mirado al principio con cara de '_No te creo nada_' y la entendió. Ni él lo creyó cuando estuvo allí ¿Super ex-villano esperando un hijo, viviendo bajo el techo de los super héroes del mundo? Dime cuan real suena eso.

"Es verdad" Era curioso. En verdad tenía ganas de conocer a Loki. La manera en la que hablaba Peter de él le intrigaba aparte que se notaba que su novio estaba encariñado con el Dios nórdico. Otra vez, suena muy imposible "Anda ve. No pasará nada si me dejas. Además ¿Qué pasa si es Loki quien tiene hambre? Se molestará mucho contigo ¿No crees?"

"¿Las embarazadas se molestan por esas cosas?"

"No lo sé, es una suposición. Anda ya vete, no pierdas mas el tiempo conmigo."

"Mm... Nos vemos después entonces." Dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

¿Una suposición? ¿Una suposición? Gwen se debió haber estado riendo mentalmente de él. Cuando entro a la torre JARVIS lo mando directamente con Loki. Al llegar al piso se encontró con un muy irritado Dios que estaba solo por muy buenas razones.

"¿Peter?" Le llamo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"A yo... Compré shawarma" Dijo enseñándole la bolsa "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Demasiada."

Después de darle su shawarma recorrió la torre entregándole a todos el suyo notando que sobraba uno. Fue fácil adivinar para quien era así que termino por volver a donde estaba Loki por mucho que quisiera quedarse con ambos genios que la verdad en su opinión estaban trabajando en algo genial. Era divertido, al principio Loki había criticado mucho al shawarma y su sabor pero termino comiendo el otro. Como había dicho Tony _'¡Nadie se resiste al shawarma! ¡Shawarma!'_

Se había quedado platicando con Loki. Le agradaba demasiado. No era lo mismo que sentía por Tony o Bruce, que era admiración. Quizá solo era cariño pero este crecía demasiado rápido. Cada vez que hablaban, la forma en la que Loki lo trataba cuando no estaban los demás. Lo comprensivo al escuchar sus problemas, lo cariñoso que podía ser a espaldas de los demás... Tan, tan paternal era ese cariño.

Y se asusto.

**Acababa de decirle padre al Dios de las mentiras.**

* * *

**¡ESTOY VIVA!**

**Si lo sé, tarde en subir pero había tenido un gran bloqueo mental. Subo esto, se que es poco y esta un tanto... Raro. Pero hice mi esfuerzo aparte lo subí para que se dieran cuenta que no dejaré la historia. Si, tardaré un poco mas de lo normal pero intentaré darle seguimiento. **

**Aparte, aprovecho para decir que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia también IronFrost/FrostIron (Como sea, no me interesa el orden solo me gusta verlos juntos)~ Le dejo el summary, luego les aviso cuando la subo. **

**-"**_Loki nunca fue malo. Nunca deseo dañar a nadie. Thanos, el es creador de todo este desastre.**"** Cuando los vengadores descubren que Loki fue manipulado y que no tiene recuerdos de la invasión a Nueva York, no saben que hacer. Y tras una serie de sucesos extraños no solo terminan en el inframundo con la hija de Loki, Hel. La cual parece a odiar a Tony con todas sus fuerzas. Descubren que Loki ya los conocía de antes a todos ellos y no solo que no solo Hel odia a Tony, de hecho, todos los hijos de Loki lo odian._

**Por cierto ¡HACIENDO UNA ACLARACIÓN!**

**En la mitología nórdica, Loki tuvo tres esposas. Glut con quien tuvo dos hijas, Esia y Einmyria. La segunda, gigante de hielo Angboda con quien tuvo a Fenrir-el lobo gigante, Hel-la Diosa del inframundo y Jormungand-la serpiente del mundo. Con la tercera, que fue Sigyn tuvo dos hijos a Narve y a Vali. **

**Esto lo aclaro por un comentario que me hicieron. Si se de mitología nórdica aunque obviamente, ajuste los hechos y cambie las cosas a mi gusto. También, hago mención de Sigyn por ser la mas conocida de las tres esposas...**

** Y como siempre, gracias por leer. ¡Comenten!**


	7. Tuviste que aparecer

No. Simplemente ninguno de los Vengadores había pensado demasiado en eso. Cuando JARVIS le aviso que _ella_ iba en camino no se altero ni nada, le dio igual. Cuando platico con Bruce y este la menciono, estaban tranquilos. Cuando subieron a la sala principal y se encontraron a Natasha con Loki, estaba todo perfecto. Cuando JARVIS menciono que ella estaba allí subiendo el elevador les cayo el balde de agua fría encima.

Jane Foster.

La novia de Thor.

El hermano de Loki.

Quien no tiene idea del embarazo.

"Thor no sabe nada" No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación "¿Por qué no le han dicho?"

"En mi defensa eso le corresponde a Loki. Además ¿Donde se supone que está? No respondan, pregunta tonta. Como sea, no quiero estar aquí cuando se lo diga." Decía Tony recibiendo una mirada llena de molestia departe del Dios. En realidad, el debía estar a su lado cuando se lo dijera. Le correspondía, era su deber. Era el maldito padre del bebé de todos modos.

"Señor, Jane ya está aquí." Informo JARVIS llamando la atención de los presentes hacía el elevador el cual se abría y dejaba ver a quien se encontraba dentro.

"¡Hola chicos!" Dijo animosa, ella era buena amiga de Bruce y Tony. Era casi parte de _The-cience-club_. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Loki lo miro un poco extrañada "Oh, hola Loki no tenía ni idea que estuvieras aquí" Ah, y lo notó. Loki tenía algo distinto, obviamente había notado que era pero era extraño. Y Dios tenía que preguntar.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo.

"Ah, perdonen pero ¿Podría preguntar..." _Aquí vamos de nuevo._ Pensó Tony recordando como le había tenido que explicar las cosas a Peter.

"Si. Y sabemos cual será tu pregunta. Te lo diré todo en resumidas cuentas querida Jane. Loki, el hermanito de Thor, es un cambiador de formas. Esta esperando un hijo. Creo que va por el cuarto mes..."

"Quinto" Le corrigió Loki. Habían pasado muy rápido.

"Aja, quinto mes. Como sea no interesa." Loki bufó. Tony lo ignoro y siguió "El punto es... No puede usar su magia cuando esta así. Lo estamos cuidando de Doom, vive temporalmente en la torre. Y Thor no sabe nada y nos encantaría si este siguiera sin saber."

"... ¿Qué?... " Ella parpadeo ¿Y se suponía que debía de creer eso? _Ya tuvo un caballo, así que ¿Qué mas da? _ "Esta bien. Lo entiendo todo pero... Thor.. "

"Señor, el señor Oddison está por llegar"

"Lo siento" Dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros.

Loki palideció. Natasha y Bruce se tensaron un poco. Tony se sentía morir pero no había nada de que preocuparse ¿O sí? En menos de dos minutos escucharon el elevador, de allí salieron apresurados Steve y Clint.

"¡THOR NO SABE NADA! SE VA ARMAR EN GRANDE ¡AHHH!" Grito Clint. _Tan escandaloso como siempre_, pensó Bruce pero la verdad... Tenía razón.

"Chicos... No puede ser tan malo. Digo, son hermanos... Él a de ser comprensivo ¿Verdad? ¿No te apoyo el con tus otros hijos?" Dijo Steve. Y Bruce y Natasha lo querían matar. Parecían ser los únicos que sabían de mitología nórdica de la torre. Aparte de Jane claro.

"El es un idiota." Dijo de forma amarga.

_¡CRASH!_

"¿¡Acaso no puedes usar el maldito elevador!?" Ahora fue Tony quien se quejaba. Esos dioses y sus entradas dramáticas.

"Amigo mío, lo lamento. Lo olvide. La próxima vez que visite tu morada recordare entrar y subir por la caja extraña." Dijo para después notar que todos estaban tensos. Loki seguía sentado en el sofá pero lo tapaban Natasha y Bruce quienes se movieron rápido al escucharlo llegar "¿Pasa algo amigos míos? Parecen un tanto consternados? ¿Hay algo que los perturba?"

"Si Thor, tu presencia claramente incomoda a todos." Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Loki se paro y se mostró a Thor.

"¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? " Y Dios, Thor no podía ser mas lento. Se acerco a Loki y este a él. " Hermano ¿Estás esperando un hijo?"

"No Thor, decidí engordar porque se me dio la gana ¡Claro que sí Thor! Obvio estoy esperando un hijo."

"¿Y Padre ya sabe de esto?" Loki lo miro como si acabase de cometer un gran error.

"¿Y para que le diré a ese viejo? ¿Para que venga a darme sus bendiciones? ¡Por favor! "

"Loki por favor..."

"No. No le diré nada. No quiero verlo."

"Heimdall ya ha de saber."

Loki pareció dudar, se quedo sin palabras por unos momentos "¿Y qué?"

"Padre tarde o temprano demandará verte."

"¿Y qué harás? ¿Me llevarás ante él si me niego?"

"Loki por favor, no seas tan defensivo."

"¿Cómo no quieres que esté defensivo? ¡ Dímelo! Sabes que si a él se le ocurre decir que mi hijo es un monstruo todo se entornara en contra mía."

"¡Padre...!"

"¿¡Padre, qué!? ¡Thor, sabes que es verdad!"

"¡Él solo.. !"

"¿¡Quería ayudar!? ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¿¡Y crees quitándome a mis hijos el mismo día de su nacimiento era de mucha ayuda!? ¡Eran niños Thor! ¡Por los nueve! ¡Unos bebés que no tenían ni un día de vida! ¡No sé siquiera si lograron sobrevivir! ¡No sé si están vivos!"

"¡He intentado ayudarte! ¡Hermano...! ¡Quise evitar que se llevaran a mis sobrinos! Intente evitar que se los llevaran lejos de verdad..."

"¡No! ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Porque todo lo que hacía Padre estaba bien para ti! ¡Todo es para una razón! ¿¡No pensaste lo mucho que me hería, lo mucho me sufría!?"

"Her..."

"¡No te atrevas a llamarme hermano! Aparte... Si te importara tanto me dirías como llegar a Hel ¡Es la única que se que estaba bien y me imposible visitar ese lugar!"

"No podrás verlos..."

"¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Oh, Thor...! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¿¡Y qué!? ¿Si Padre pidiera que me quitaras este hijo que estoy esperando lo harías? ¿¡Lo harías!? ¿¡Te atreverías a llevarte el único hijo del que tengo esperanzas de poder conservar conmigo!? ¿¡De poder criar a mi lado como tanto he deseado!?"

Todo estaba mal. Pésimo. Loki había estado gritando ya con lagrimas en su rostro, Thor con su cara de cachorro herido detonaba dolor y culpabilidad por todos lados, Steve se sentía mal no sabía que hacer por ellos mas que mirar, Natasha le había pedido a Bruce que se fuera... Él simplemente no podía seguir presenciando aquella discusión o al menos sin sacar a Hulk. Tony, oh Señor, Tony quería entrar a la discusión y pararla pero eso era algo entre hermanos. Jane ya sabía de todo eso, sabía que Thor se sentía horrible por todo eso. Que era parte de un pasado que se arrepentía y que lo atormentaba porque le hacía ver cuanto daño le había hecho a su querido hermano y por mucho que quisiera entrometerse pensaba lo mismo que Tony. Y Clint... Clint es un imbécil que disfruta de la pelea.

Habían discutido un rato mas hasta que llego un repentino dolor de vientre a Loki. El hizo una mueca de dolor y poso su mano sobre su vientre, alzó la mirada por última vez hacía Thor. Lo miro con dolor, furia, odio y tristeza a la vez. Todo mezclado en aquellos ojos rojos por el llanto que había comenzado sin que el se percatara de ello. Se dio la vuelta, escucho como los demás llamaban su nombre pero los ignoro. Fue a su cuarto o bueno, el cuarto de Tony, cerro la puerta con seguro y se soltó a llorar de una manera mas fuerte de antes. Mayormente por la culpa de las estúpidas hormonas que lo hacían mas sensible que antes. Debía de parar, se veía demasiado débil y eso no estaba bien además que tanto estrés y fuerza que estaba haciendo posiblemente le afectarían a su hijo.

Por otro lado, Tony sentía que iba a matar a Thor. Estaba molesto. Pero no podía decir mucho y no solo porque eso era algo en sí sobre algo entre hermanos sino porque veía el arrepentimiento en la cara de Thor, el dolor. No. No podía pelear con el hombre cuando lo miraba de una forma tan deprimente. El tenía sus propios fantasmas, no debía porque atormentarlo mas. Camino para ir hacía su habitación, para ver a Loki pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a Thor.

"Thor, no te preocupes por tu hermano... Yo se que lo ayudarás esta vez. Que estarás de su lado." Dijo basado en lo que acababa de escuchar, todavía seguía sin leer sobre mitología nórdica pero fue fácil entender de lo que se trato todo. Había atado algunos cabos sueltos y había logrado entender algo que le había dicho Loki sobre sus hijos.

"Gracias hombre de hierro, intento enmendar los errores del pasado."

"Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices la ubicación de sus hijos?"

"No es que no pueda, ellos están bajo un conjuro muy poderoso que no importa cuanto los busque o si esta en la posición correcta... Incluso al lado de ellos. No los podrá ver, no los podrá tocar, no los podrá oír. Eso era lo que le quería decir, he tratado por años encontrar algo que rompa esa maldición a la que están atados mis sobrinos y hermano."

"Él debería de saber eso, tal vez así podría darte una oportunidad." Hablo Steve.

"Aun así, me encuentro muy preocupado por él. No piensa volver Asgard obviamente pero está en un estado delicado. Esta muy afectado y vulnerable. Y no me puedo quedar porque debo de seguir realizando mi búsqueda para encontrar una solución para ayudarlo."

"Tranquilo, podemos cuidarlo. Lo hemos cuidado desde hace un tiempo, ya sabes para que Doom no le haga daño porque no puede hacer magia. Y ha vivido con nosotros así que sabemos manejar sus arranques mas o menos."

"Muchísimas gracias queridos amigos, se los agradezco de todo corazón. No se como pagarles esto."

_Oh Dios mío, te ruego no se enoje._

"Si esto, no te preocupes por eso además es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él."

"¿Responsabilidad?" Pregunto Clint quien volteo a verlo un poco extrañado. Dándole una mirada de _por favor ni tu te la crees._

"¿Por qué te deberías de sentir responsable Anthony?" Ahora hablo Thor.

Dilo. Dilo. Será peor si lo dices tiempo mas tarde. Debe ser ahora.

"Porque... El... Ehm... Así tipo como que yo soy el padre del hijo de Loki ¡Je! ¿Qué cosas no? ¡Adiós!"

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Lo miraron en shock mientras él... Literalmente corrió a su habitación.

* * *

Loki se sobresaltó al escuchar como se abría la puerta. Volteo rápido para encontrarse con un agitado estar que ponía seguro a la puerta mientras el se limpiaba las lagrimas para evitar verse tan patético.

"¿Stark?"

"Tony, me merezco que me digas por mi nombre."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No es obvio? Vine a ver como estabas"

"¿Por qué estas agitado?"

"Te lo explico después doncella ven a mis brazos" Loki lo miro extrañado mientras el hombre se le acercaba con los brazos extendidos y lo envolvía en un abrazo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué haces eso? Se suponía que el que se encontraba mal era yo." Dijo alejándose del castaño.

"De hecho, lo estás. Sigues temblando de tanto llanto, tu voz sigue escuchándose temblorosa y tus ojos siguen llorosos ¿Algo mas? Aparte, pareces que necesitas un abrazo. Apoyo."

"No necesito nada de eso. Me las puedo arreglar yo solo."

"O no, no me vengas con esas cosas. Aparte, si vine agitado y demás es porque le acabo de confesar a todos que el hijo es mío ¿Ok? ¿Ahora ya entiendes porque merezco ser llamado por mi nombre? Creo que en verdad me lo he ganado. Además Loki te lo dije, nadie se llevará a NUESTRO hijo. Antes muerto que dejar que eso pase ¿Entendido?"

No tuvo palabras. El era un simple mortal ¿No? Habían sido enemigos y lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido claramente un error. Y sin embargo, seguía allí. Dando la cara, prometiendole que no se llevarían a su hijo. Era un idiota. Un idiota que en esos momentos sentía que le acababa de iluminar su vida.

"Maldito Stark" Dijo antes de abrazarlo y hundir su cabeza en él volviendo a llorar pero ahora de satisfacción. De una u otra manera era como si hubiese estado deseando escuchar esas palabras. Era tan reconfortante. Tan hermoso escuchar por primera vez palabras así y no podía controlarse.

"No es nada Loki." Decía abrazando al Dios con una sonrisa. También Tony de alguna manera se sentía bien. Se sentía bien de haber dicho esas cosas. Se sentía bien que el Dios que tenía en sus brazos estuviese llorando por primera vez de emoción y de dolor "Tu sigue llorando princesa ¿Sabes? No tenía ni idea que eres tan sensible."

"¡Son las hormonas! " Se quejo sin soltarlo.

"Jajaja, tranquilo. Esta bien. Son las hormonas y nada mas si tu lo dices.

* * *

Thor ya se había ido. Jane había ido con Hulk. Así que ahora solo estaban Natasha, Steve y Clint en la sala de estar queriendo todavía analizarlo todo.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" Pregunto Parker al salir del elevador. Acababa de llegar a la torre.

"¡Oh Peter! ¡No tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar!"

"Clint..." Llamo capitán América mirándolo con desaprobación.

"Vamos, el chico se enterara tarde o temprano. Además, es prácticamente parte del equipo."

"¿Qué tengo que saber?" Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Clint.

"No te lo vas a creer pero... Tony es el padre del hijo de Loki."

* * *

**Me llego la inspiración en la madrugada y debía de escribir. Simplemente debía de escribir. Gracias Dios es Domingo~ **

**Como sea, espero y este capítulo si sea de su agrado. Este ya fue hecho con ganas~ El caso es, gracias a las lindas personas que me comentaron.**

**Por fin apareció Thor ¿Qué les parece eso? Je, si, si... Habían estado insistiendo para que apareciese él desde hace mucho y ¡Aquí esta! No lo hice ver malo porque, simplemente no puedo poner a un Thor malo... No con esa cara de cachorrito que pone (?) Está bien, como sea...**

**¡Por favor comenten, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Por cierto vuelvo a repetir, el summary de mi próxima historia IronFrost/FrostIron.**

-"_Loki nunca fue malo. Nunca deseo dañar a nadie. Thanos, el es creador de todo este desastre." Cuando los vengadores descubren que Loki fue manipulado y que no tiene recuerdos de la invasión a Nueva York, no saben que hacer. Y tras una serie de sucesos extraños no solo terminan en el inframundo con la hija de Loki, Hel. La cual parece a odiar a Tony con todas sus fuerzas. Descubren que Loki ya los conocía de antes a todos ellos y no solo que no solo Hel odia a Tony, de hecho, todos los hijos de Loki lo odian._

**_asdf! Próximamente~ _**


	8. Si, lo elimine

**¡Hola! Chicos, como ven... Elimine el capítulo 8. **

**Para ser sinceros, había quedado horrible (En mi opinión). No me encontraba conforme con el capítulo así que... Le haré unos cambios, trabajare mejor en el y para la próxima les dejo un capitulo que valga la pena leer.**

**Puede que tarde, tendré exámenes y demás aparte que no me han llegado ganas de escribir. Pero ya saben, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? **

**Lamento esta pausa en la historia pero agradezco en verdad que me lean y la sigan esperando. **

**En serio, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguirme (Y agregar esta historia a favoritos también). Espero y algo como esto no me vuelva a pasar. Bueno...**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer. **


	9. Y si, lo volví a subir

No era normal ¿Y saben? Nunca nada podía ser normal para ninguno de ellos. Primero, eran un grupo de fenómenos y asesinos que habían salvado el mundo. Segundo, siempre pasaban cosas extrañas en sus vidas. Tercero, estaban viviendo con un dios de sexo dudoso el cual estaba en cinta ¿Por qué les debería de sorprender que el padre de su bebé fuera el millonario mujeriego con el que vivían?

"Tony ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?" Le pregunto Rogers.

"No estoy seguro. Soy un idiota ¿Felices? Si me disculpan debo de ir con mi dios hormonal el cual no ha dejado de llorar desde hace media hora."

"¿Acaso ustedes están en una relación?" Esa fue Natasha.

"No, bueno... No. Solo nos acostamos esa vez, ya sabes. Efectos del alcohol y demás. Pero chicos ¡Vamos! Es mi hijo-y no puedo creer que diga esto pero-¿No creen que Loki será un buen padre?... ¿Madre? ... No sé como llamarle. El caso, ha cambiado mucho."

"Lo sabemos Tony, y no estamos diciendo lo contrario pero debiste habernos dicho sobre esto antes." Se quejo Steve.

"Sí, sí lo siento. Bueno ¿Ya acabamos?"

"¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Escucho un grito. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

_Mierda._

"Pepper, hola. Tengo que decirte que luces radiante está tarde."

"¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? ¿¡Por qué soy la última en enterarme!? ¿¡Cómo te terminantes acostando con Loki!? "

"No eres la última. La última persona será Fury" _Que es mucho peor_ " No te dije nada porque temía tu reacción, y bueno lo de Loki... No recuerdo mucho. Ja, tenías razón debo de dejar de tomar tanto. Gracioso ¿No?"

"No. No lo es."

"Estoy en problemas ¿Verdad?" Y es cuando todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

Ese día Tony había sido gritado, regañado, después ignorado por sus compañeros a excepción de Peter. A él solo se le hacía algo... Raro. Pero seamos sinceros ¿Desde cuando las cosas son normales? Dejaron de serlo desde el momento en el que aquella araña lo pico por accidente. Digo, nadie la tenía fácil. Clint y Natasha eran asesinos mientras que el capitán pertenecía a otro tiempo y Bruce no podía enojarse demasiado porque de lo contrario explotaba haciendo un desastre. Y por el otro lado Thor... ¡Él era un Dios! ¡Maldición! Y no. Ni siquiera mencionara a Tony.

Suspiro pesadamente. Peter termino por ir con Loki al cual encontró sentado en el borde de su cama con una mano sobre su vientre, se veía un poco adolorido. Aparentemente el agitarse demasiado había afectado un poco a su bebé.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Pregunto el castaño en el marco de la puerta.

"Peter... " Alzó la cabeza lentamente hacía él un poco sorprendido, no lo había notado.

"¿Te duele?" Pregunto acercándose a él. Loki asintió con la cabeza "Te llevaría con un doctor pero eres un hombre... Eso sería problemático."

"¿Y no podemos ir con Bruce?"

"No es que no confíe en Bruce, es que... ¿No crees que necesitamos a alguien especializado en eso?"

"Mm... Considero que estás en lo correcto pero no puedo ir así."

"Sí, ya sabes... Aquí las únicas personas capaces de dar a luz son las mujeres."

"Bueno, puedo solucionar eso" Dijo sonriendo al momento en el una resplandeciente luz dorada brillaba sobre él dejando en su lugar a una bella y atractiva mujer "¿Qué opinas? ¿Ahora podemos ir?" Pregunto con una hermosa voz en un tono suave.

Peter parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y luego sonrió "Whooa! No lo creo, te ves increíble." Tenía que admitirlo. Loki era simplemente hermosa de aquella manera, incluso estando embarazada se veía radiante. Loki solo sonrió y sus ropas cambiaron al igual que él. Eran de mujer sus prendas ahora pero seguían siendo sencillas, nada extravagante.

Salieron del cuarto y por suerte no se encontraron a ninguno de los vengadores pero si a Pepper la cual se notaba que había acabado de hablar con Tony ya quese veía molesta y la única persona capaz de ponerla de aquel humor era él.

"Pepper." Le llamo Loki suavemente.

Volteo confundida por la voz de mujer y luego los miro con sorpresa "Peter Parker ¿Podrías explicarme que es esto?"

"¡AH! Este... No es lo que piensas, en serio" Dijo nervioso.

"Soy yo Virginia, Loki."

"¿Es... En serio? ¡Pensaba que no podías hacer magia!"

"Esto es algo básico. No me cansa ni mucho menos me afecta a mi ni a mi bebé que por cierto debo de preguntar ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?"

"Estoy un poco desconcertada por el hecho de que no hayan dicho antes pero creo que lo podré superar." Sonrió levemente " Aunque no perdonaré a Tony tan fácilmente, él no se lo merece" Eso hizo sonreír al Dios "Una pregunta ¿Por qué estas en esa forma?"

"Peter me dijo que debía de parecerme a una mujer para que un doctor de los suyos pudiese atenderme. Dada a la discusión que tuve con Thor he tenido algunos dolores y él sugirió que era mejor salir y atender el problema."

"Oh ¿En serio Peter?"

"Eh, ah sí. Así es " Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

" Bueno, déjenme acompañarlos en ese entonces."

* * *

"¿Por qué me untaron eso en mi estomago? Está frío."

"Loki, ya te explique."

"Ya me aburrí."

"Loki, ni siquiera ha comenzado."

"Estoy ansioso."

"Ya me di cuenta."

"¿Y si mi bebé está mal?"

"No estará mal."

"¿Seguro?"

"El doctor nos dirá."

"Entonces no estas seguro ¿Por qué mientes?"

"No miento Loki."

"Vaya, parece que la madre está algo nerviosa." Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

"No es verdad."

"Si lo es."

"Calla Paker"

"Mejor hágale caso a la señorita joven Parker, no queremos que se moleste." Hablo el doctor otra vez, ya poniendo el aparto contra la piel del Dios comenzado aparecer imágenes en la pequeña pantalla.

"¡Pero...!"

"Peter, es mejor que guardes silencio." Hablo Pepper tranquilamente.

"¿Mi bebé esta en esa pantalla?" Pregunto Loki.

"Sí. Solo que... Espere... ¿Qué es eso?" Con eso alarmo a los demás, el doctor frunció el ceño mientras veía la pantalla para luego relajar la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Pregunto Loki otra vez pero ahora con un tono de preocupación.

El doctor sonrió de repente y luego negó con la cabeza "Al contrario, son muy buenas noticias. Déjeme felicitarla."

"¿Por qué?" Ligeramente confundida.

"Son mellizos."

* * *

"¿¡Mellizos!?" Grito Tony sin creerlo todavía. Habían llegado los tres de su visita y lo primero que habían hecho había sido llamar a Tony en seguida para darle las noticias, él cual como siempre se encontraba en su laboratorio con Bruce.

"¿Mellizos?" Dijo Bruce "Oh, al parecer me equivoque."

"¿Te equivocaste? ¿¡Como te equivocaste en algo así!?" Pregunto Tony.

"Bueno, soy doctor pero no _esa_ clase de doctor Tony. Es completamente comprensible que yo me haya equivocado. "

"¡No! ¡No es comprensible porque ahora voy a tener dos niños!"

"¿Y eso te molesta Stark?"Pregunto con molestia y algo herido.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Entonces? ¿Cual es el problema?" Exigió saber. Peter le tomo de la mano, no debía de alterarse demasiado el doctor les había dicho que estaban bien los bebés pero que debía evitar exaltarse de aquella manera.

"¡No es nada!"

"Tony por favor." Fue Pepper quien hablo esta vez sabía que algo no andaba bien.

"No es nada ya les dije."

"¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?" Hablo Loki.

"¿Qué? ¡No, nada de eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Temo ser un mal padre!"

Y hubo silencio. Él tenía miedo, no quería ser padre por temor a eso. A dañar a su propio hijo o no darle lo que este necesitaba. Temía ser como su propio padre y herir de por vida a sus hijos porque ahora... No era uno, sino dos. Lo que hacía que su miedo aumentara. Si tenía miedo con uno solo ¿Ahora que haría con dos? Pepper se acerco a Tony poniendo su mano en su hombro. Ello lo conocía bien y entendía perfectamente que era lo que lo hacía dudar tanto. Había pasado muchos años con Tony así que ella era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía bien y aparte podía entenderlo.

"Tony, se que serás un buen padre... Te lo aseguro."

"Gracias, Pep. "

"Anthony" Le llamo Loki por su nombre por primera vez. Este lo volteo a ver un poco cabizbajo "Yo se que eres un buen hombre, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso." Tony sonrió levemente.

"Gracias Bambi."

"Aparte cuentas con nosotros" Dijo Bruce con su sonrisa tímida.

Tony sonrió. Era muy reconfortante tener el apoyo de ellos le aliviaba saber que los demás creían en él. Se giró hacía Bruce y después extendió sus brazos para después lanzarse hacía él.

"¡Gracias Brucie!" Gritó con euforia haciendo reír a Pepper y a Peter con aquella muestra de afecto hacía su mejor amigo el cual tambaleaba tratando de no caer.

* * *

**Sí, lo volví a subir a pesar de mis propias palabras. Comenten. Y si, aunque no me encuentro conforme con esté capítulo aquí lo tienen... **


	10. Todos odian a Clint

"¡Bueno! Se preguntaran ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí reunidos? Le diré, que como ya sabemos Loki va a tener dos bebés y como vamos por el mes... ¿Seis? Creo. Tenemos que ver los nombres ¿Qué les parece?"

"¿Vamos a participar en la selección de los nombres?" Pregunta Pepper emocionada, quien estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de Natasha y a un lado suyo Jane. Quien fue invitada por Loki-extrañamente-mas Thor no se encontraba allí porque bueno, era preferible dejarlo fuera de las cosas por el momento.

"Claro, ya saben necesitamos dos nombres para niños y-"

"Uno." Dijo Loki interrumpiéndolo. Recibiendo una mirada confundida de Tony, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo.

"¿Uno?"

"Si, uno." Bruce, quien estaba en la pared le sonrió. Él ya sabía del nombre.

"¿Acaso ya escogiste un nombre y no me lo dijiste?" Pregunto intentando sonar ofendido pero solo hizo reír a los otros un poco "Bueno, entonces dime ¿Cómo se llamará? "

Al momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, apareciendo el joven castaño "Peter" Dijo, y no supieron si lo estaba llamando o aquella era su respuesta. El otro sonrió y se acerco "Quitate" Le dijo con una tranquilidad a Tony.

"¿Qué?"

"Anda, hasta a un lado para que se siente él aquí."

"Él puede estar parado."

"Yo lo quiero aquí sentado."

"¡Pero...!"

"Stark" Le llamo con un tono mas serio. Suspiro y al final se levanto, dejando que se sentase en su lugar a Peter quien reía divertido como los demás.

"Entonces ¿Ya vemos lo de los nombres?" Pregunto Peter.

"¿Y tu como sabes?" Dijo Tony molesto todavía por haber sido quitado de su lugar.

"Loki." Fue su respuesta. Esos dos tenían una buena relación, desde que había aparecido en la torre había sido a quien se había apegado más. Tony solo bufó y después se volteo a los demás. Clint se notaba que se estaba mofando de él por dentro, se burlaba que a pesar de ser el padre el quedase en segundo termino comparado con un chico mas joven que él que no tenía la mitad de su encanto, o eso era lo que él decía, por supuesto.

"Bueno, entonces continuamos. Loki ¿En serio? No es que dude de tu decisión pero ¿Seguro?"

"Seguro Stark."

"Pero, tu sabes... ¿No sería mejor-"

"No le voy a poner a ninguno de los dos Anthony o Edward Stark ¿Entendido?"

"¡Ah! ¡Loki!"

"Calla, tu y ellos escogerán otro nombre. Yo escogí uno y ese se queda."

"¿Cual escogiste?" Pregunto quien estaba a su lado.

"Peter" Le respondió con tranquilidad haciendo sonreír al joven.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial Loks."

Pepper al instante comenzó hablar, haciendo una sugerencias y compartiendo estas con Jane y Natasha, la cual conocía nombres muy buenos de procedencia rusa. Bruce y Steve también comenzaron a sugerir uno que otro nombre a Loki y Peter. Clint por su lado, no estaba interesado y prefirió acercarse a Stark y molestarlo aprovechando de que tenía conocimiento de ciertas cosas gracias a Natasha.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

"¿Cómo se siente qué?"

"Que tomen mas en cuenta al niño araña que a ti."

"No sé, dime ¿Cómo se sentiría si te golpeo en la cara?" Respondió con desdén.

"¡Wow! Tony, yo no he hecho nada. No debes estar molesto conmigo no es mi problema que _Loks_ prefiera mas a Peter que a ti cuando se supone que eres el padre."

"Exactamente no es tu problema" Respondió molestándose cada vez mas y eso porque tenía razón "¿Qué quieres Clint?"

"Burlándome de tus celos injustificados."

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Yo, celoso? Por favor y ¿Cómo que injustificados? Obviamente no estoy celoso "Dijo tratando de convencerse mas bien así mismo "Pero en serio ¿A qué te refieres con... Injustificados?"

"¿No lo entiendes?" Hizo una ligera pausa, notando la curiosidad y el interés repentino del millonario en sus palabras "Loki solo espera tus hijos. Nada más. No es como si tuviesen una especie de relación mas haya. Sí, es el padre-madre de tus hijos pero ustedes no tienen nada. No son pareja. Y vuelvo a decir, Loki toma mas en cuenta a Peter ¿Quiere llamar a uno de sus hijos como el chico que conoció en vez de ponerle como uno de sus padres? No es muy lógico."

Hubo un silencio. Y después miro Tony a Clint.

"Eres un imbécil." Dijo con molestia para después irse, sin tomar en cuenta la reunión aquella.

* * *

El resto del día Tony había estado algo irritable así que todos decidieron darle por su lado y dejarle su espacio para que se relajara un poco en su laboratorio. Bruce, por ser Bruce, fue donde Tony mas no hablar sobre lo que tenía sino para distraerlo un poco de sus pensamientos y mantenerlo mas alegre.

Peter, por lado, había sido ahora él quien fue jalado por las dos de las mujeres-quienes iban acompañadas de Natasha-yendo a platicar a otro lado. El capitán, fue a encargarse de un informe mientras quedaban ahora Clint y Loki solo en la sala. El último todavía detonaba preocupación en su rostro por Tony, aunque no lo admitiera deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando con él.

"Oye, Clint-"

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto todo golpeado mirandolo con molestia.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Dijo un poco sorprendido por aquella reacción tan a la defensiva " Solo te quería preguntar si tenías alguna idea de lo que le pasaba a Anthony, no entiendo porque-"

"¿Ahora es Anthony?" El Dios se encogió de hombros un poco "Por Dios Loki."

"¿Qué es lo que tienes Clint? ¿Por qué te comportas de está manera?"

"¿Cómo me debería de comportar? Por favor Loki, solo me comportaba bien contigo por Natt. Pero estamos solos no hay porque fingir, si lo admito le gastamos a los demás varias bromas juntos pero ¿Pensabas que yo me encontraba bien teniéndote alrededor? No te sientas muy cómodo, después de tener a tus hijos ya no más estarás aquí."

"¿Todo fue por ella?"

"¿Por qué más creías?" Pregunto burlón.

"La verdad, no me sorprende. Se me hacía extraño que me hubieses perdonado por lo que te hice y dudo que lo hagas."

"Oh, si. Tienes mucha razón, no te pienso perdonar como ellos lo hicieron."

"Más aun así, te pido disculpas. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, ahora... Me arrepiento por todo lo que he hecho. Me arrepiento increíblemente por haberte controlado y por haberte hecho hacerle daño a Natasha, es una gran mujer y amiga."

"No te creo nada, eres un mentiroso. Todas tus palabras no valen nada."

"Por favor Clint, créeme. Soy un hombre arrepentido y aunque no lo creas, quiero cambiar. Por mis hijos soy capaz de renunciar a todo mi pasado y comenzar una nueva vida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sentirlos... Su bondad. Su pureza e inocencia me hace cambiar de opinión. Quiero vivir con ellos. Quiero ser alguien distinto y alguien a quien puedan amar, que estén orgullosos de mí. Quiero darles la familia, el amor y la comprensión que yo no tuve. Y por ellos soy capaz de todo."

"Lo dudo." Respondió fríamente causando confusión en los ojos de Loki.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque eres un monstruo traicionero. Un mentiroso embustero y mas que nada un monstruo incapaz de cambiar por nada ni nadie ¿Tendrán una familia? Por favor, ni siquiera tienes una verdadera relación con Stark ¿Tus hijos serán amados por ti? Loki, no tienes corazón ¿Lo amarás y estarán orgullosos de ti? Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre. Oh, y tus hijos... S.H.I.E.L.D lo mas seguro es que se los llevará lejos, porque nada bueno puede salir de ti Loki. Serán unos monstruos como tú, y se los llevaran lejos." Dijo en tono burlón todo eso, causando dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

Para eso, Loki ya había roto. Estaba su rostro empapado en lagrimas, no tenía palabras. Sentía su garganta seca, debía de decirle algo... Que todo eso era mentira pero no podía. Su llanto se volvía fuerte y le era algo complicado respirar. Cuando por fin pudo decir algo solo negó con la cabeza dejando salir un gritó posando una mano en su vientre buscando de que sostenerse y tomando del asesino por pura inercia.

Se miraron. Los ojos de Loki se mostraban devastados mientras que Clint, tenía un ligero brillo de arrepentimiento combinado con satisfacción. Se había vengado con solo palabras, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro si debió haberle dicho de forma tan directa lo que pensaba.

* * *

**¿Insultos para Clint?**

**¿Aplausos para mí? **

**Ven, les dije que los compesaria con un mejor capítulo. Tal vez corto, pero mejor.~ Ya se, Clint es un maldito XD Como sea, dejen comentarios~ Los quiero. **

**Bye.**


	11. I think i love him

Se miraron. Los ojos de Loki se mostraban devastados mientras que Clint, tenía un ligero brillo de arrepentimiento combinado con satisfacción. Se había vengado con solo palabras, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro si debió haberle dicho de forma tan directa lo que pensaba.

* * *

No había salido de su cuarto para nada. Después de eso se había dedicado al llanto, debía de verse muy patético porque así se sentía ¿Una familia? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era un monstruo y lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de porqué se estaba haciendo ilusiones con tal cosa. Le dolía el vientre, era como una punzada o no estaba muy seguro. No sabría como describirlo pero no cesaba. Tenía que relajarse, calmarse y dejar de llorar pero no. Allí seguía. Lamentándose. Era verdaderamente penoso.

Clint tenía razón ¿No? Estaba inseguro, deprimido y lo peor de todo... Con miedo. Le quitarían sus hijos otra vez.

* * *

Tony estaba increíblemente molesto, el imbécil de Clint le había matado el animo. Por lo menos tenía Bruce a su lado, quien se encargaba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Tuvieron una de esas platicas que solamente ellos dos entendían. Ciencia. Que hermosa era, todo tenía un sentido y una razón de ser. No como la maldita magia, inexplicable e inesperada. Siempre siendo tan espontanea. Debía de admitirlo se sentía atraído a esta y mayormente su atracción comenzó después que todo lo de Loki.

Si se ponía a pensarlo se había acostumbrado bastante a la presencia de Loki. Fue fácil acostumbrarse a los antojos-los cuales era shawarma todo el tiempo, o incluso shawarma con nutella-también dormir a su lado. Él no solía dormir demasiado así que cuando despertaba en la madrugada se quedaba quieto, pues por lo general Loki se encontraba abrazado de él. No lo había notado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a el Dios en poco tiempo.

"¿Qué piensas?" Pregunto Bruce, espanta dolo ligeramente.

"¿Eh? En nada".

"Tony, por favor. Primero estabas de un humor de perros y ahora pareces... Distante".

"Lo lamento. Es que... Estoy pensando en... Bueno, tu sabes en quien no... Digo... ".

"Loki" Dijo por fin Bruce. A lo que Tony asintió. Él no balbuceaba, no sabía porque balbuceaba. Eso era muy poco Stark.

"Sí, él. Lo que quería decir era que... No sé, no sé que pensar ¿Sabes? Clint me dijo que estoy celoso de Peter, yo no me siento celoso de Peter ¿Sabes? Yo no soy celoso, yo no tengo celos de nadie. La gente tiene celos de mí. Dios, pero lo dice él porque de seguro se lo dijo Natasha y tu sabes que Natasha lo sabe todo, incluso los secretos antes de que se haga uno así que no sé. Simplemente... No sé ¡NO SÉ! Estoy tan... ¡Argh! ¿Entiendes? Y ahora, antes no quería a Loki aquí pero no quiero que se vaya y no puede irse ¿Verdad? Por mis hijos pero... Aun así no hay nada que lo até a mí más que ellos y estoy inseguro y no lo entiendo porque no soy así Bruce ¡NO SOY ASÍ! ¡Dios! Pero él es un Dios, es un enemigo o por lo menos lo era y va a tener a mis hijos y duerme conmigo ¿Sabes que ronca? Claro que no lo sabes un poco pero no mucho, también me abraza en la madrugada pero no se da cuenta. Solo lo hace por inercia ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría? No estoy seguro ¿Sabes? No sé qué es lo que me sucede" Y cuando callo por fin respiro, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mirando nervioso "¿¡Y!? ¿¡Cuál es su veredicto Doctor Banner!?" Pregunto exaltado.

Bruce lo miro por unos infernales segundos, los cuales se volvieron en horas para él. Estaba esperando ansioso la respuesta hasta que Banner comenzó a reír, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

"¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso!?" Dijo para ver como se volvía a partir una vez más de la risa Banner, quien parecía disfrutar de la situación.

"¡Dios mío!" Grito con una sonrisa en el rostro "No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verlo" Dijo complacido, luego negando con la cabeza "¿En serio no lo sabes?" Pregunto y el otro se indigno.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo sé! De lo contrario no estaría aquí cómo un loco pidiendo que me des respuestas a lo que me pasa" Se veía molesto, Bruce entendió que no estaba para rodeos. Quería saber.

"Bueno, lo que sucede Tony es algo muy sencillo y creo que lo experimentas por primera vez... " Callo y espero a que Tony lo procesara pero esté solo le dio una señal para que prosiguiera "Creo que te enamoraste de nuestro Dios nórdico favorito Tony".

"... ¿Qué? " Abrió los ojos como platos. Debía ser una broma.

"Señor" Se escucho por encima de ellos, era JARVIS "Debo de compartirle mi preocupación a pesar de las ordenes del señor Laufeyson" Para eso, Bruce y Tony pusieron atención a lo que decía su AI algo mas preocupados.

"¿Qué es Jarvs?"

"Por lo que parece, se ha alterado tras haber tenido una conversación con el señor Barton y ahora ha estado sufriendo de dolores, señor. No parecen cesar, ni tampoco mejorar su estado emocional".

"Ese hijo de puta" Murmuro Tony caminando hacía el elevador "Bruce, esta conversación no ha terminado seguiremos hablando después" Con eso se fue directamente al piso donde se encontraba Loki.

* * *

Estaba cansado de todo eso. Se acomodo bajo la sabanas, todavía sin sentirse mejor, cerrando los ojos y esperando así que las cosas cambiaran sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y cuando a penas comenzaba a relajarse se abrió de golpe la puerta dejando entrar al millonario quien parecía agitado. Al instante hizo lo que pudo por limpiar su rostro y sentarse en la cama para después hablar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto en un tono algo débil. Rayos, odiaba ser así.

"¿Qué, qué hago?" Repitió, cómo si fuese lo más obvio del mundo "¿Qué te parece que hago? ¡Vengo a ver como estás! Loki ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ese imbécil de Clint también fue a decirte estupideces... Una vez de que me asegure te encuentres bien iré a golpearlo, con el traje puesto, para asegurarme que sea justa la paliza que reciba" Dijo todo eso un poco rápido, pues venía acelerado. Parecía que había ido corriendo hasta su habitación una vez que salió del elevador.

"Anthony, me encuentro bien es mejor-"

"Sí, te encuentras bien y yo no soy Iron Man. Por favor Loki, te creería si no fuera porque tu rostro está todo... Así "Dijo señalándolo. Y sí, el rostro de Loki se veía rojo por tanto llorar y se veía peor aun por la piel tan blanca que tenía.

"Estoy-¡Ah!" Otra vez el dolor en el vientre. Fue Tony quien reacciono al instante.

"Te duele ¿No? Tienes que relajarte, creo. Así se te pasará el dolor y se tendrán que calmar lo niños ¿Por qué no te acuestas otra vez?" Loki asintió, recostándose lentamente sobre la cama tomando de la mano de Tony. Quien se veía de verdad preocupado pero hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma y no salir gritando por la ayuda de Bruce. Loki se volvió a quejar, Tony puso su mano en la mejilla de él y lo miro a los ojos todavía sin soltar de su mano "Solo respira ¿Ok? Relájate" Él otro solo asintió, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos, poniendo su mano sobre su vientre frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Sabes que me djio Clint?" Pregunto en bajo "Que soy un monstruo, y le creo. También me dijo que me quitaran a mis hijos cuando nazcan. Que SHIELD vendrá por ellos y se los llevará lejos" Su voz se escuchaba quebrar otra vez.

"No lo permitiré, así que no le creas al cerebro de pájaro. Tendrán que pasar por encima de Iron Man, un furioso Dios nórdico, un Hulk y un Capitán América protector de los buenos para llevar a nuestros hijos lejos" Loki abrió los ojos y lo miro por unos segundos, después sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Muchísimas gracias Anthony, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significan tus palabras para mí".

"Tranquilo, no es nada mamá-Loki. Todo por ti" Dijo sin pensarlo. El otro solo desvió la mirada, no sabiendo cómo sentirse ante el mote que le había puesto Stark y mucho menos con eso último.

Tony con una mano libre-pues la otra seguía con su agarre- comenzó acariciar el vientre del Dios, quien por cierto se sobresalto. Después de tanto si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que Stark lo tocaba allí, y de forma tan delicada. Sus manos parecían ser ásperas y duras pero no lo eran. Eran suaves y amables, gentiles. Se comenzó a relajar. Empezó a cerrar los ojos, se sentía bien al lado de Tony. Tal vez por eso no podía dormir hace rato aun cuando quería descansar de tanto llanto, porque le faltaba Tony.

* * *

Cuando el millonario salió de la habitación dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Era la primera vez que veía al Dios de tal forma y obviamente le había disgustado de gran manera. Se recargo contra la pared, estaba molesto. Fue cuando escucho la voz de Clint. Al momento se movilizo y camino hacía donde la había escuchado, aparentemente estaba en la sala. Estaba preparándose para gritar, agarrarlo a golpes y después echarlo de su casa pero cuando llego allí encontró algo mejor. A Bruce y a Natasha-quien tenía atrapado a Clint en una llave la cual se veía dolorosa.

"¿Ves? Te dije que se enteraba de todo" Dijo Tony a Bruce con una sonrisa, el otro rió también pero después volvió a ser tenso el ambiente "Espero que Nat no sea gentil contigo porque te mereces una buena golpiza Clint".

"Pensé que nos habíamos olvidado de los rencores" Soltó con veneno Natasha, vaya, ella defiendo a Loki valía oro.

"¿¡Qué esperabas de mí!? ¡Me hizo pasar por un infierno!" Grito él.

"¿¡Y!? ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE! ¡Estaba en dolor cuando llegue a verlo! ¡Sabes que está delicado tu maldito pedazo de mierda! ¡Sino te saco de mi torre es porque espero que Nat te castigue dolorosamente y después te disculpes con Loki!"

"Oh no te preocupes Tony, tengo muchos planes para que Clint aprenda a contener su ira y aprenda a querer a Loki. Como. Todos. Nosotros" Dijo esas tres últimas palabras mientras jalaba fuerte de Clint lastiman dolo sin piedad alguna. Si que estaba molesta Natasha. Lo levanto de mala gana y ambos después se fueron al piso de Natasha, los otros ya no se meterían en eso.

Tony suspiro, sentandose en el sofá mientras Bruce se acercaba para acompañarlo. Ambos viendo hacía el televisor el cual estaba apago.

"...Y... Dime... ¿Cómo calmaste a Loki?" Bastardo.

"Te dijo JARVIS ¿Verdad?" Pregunto a lo que Bruce solo sonrió.

"Lo siento, señor" Respondió la voz.

"¿Vas a negar lo?" Pregunto Bruce.

"¿Negar, qué?" Ahora fingiría demencia.

"No te hagas el idiota Tony, sabemos que no te queda. Además, tu querías tener está conversación ¿No?" Maldita sea.

"Mm... ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si tal vez estoy un poco... Apegado por el hombre, eso es todo. Quizás un poco encariñado".

"Tony... Hace rato cuando hablabas parecías que te desvivías por él además llegaste como desesperado para ver como se encontraba y te quedaste... ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Una hora? ¿Solo viéndolo dormir? Eso es un poco escalofriante debes de admitirlo" Bruce miro a Tony. Esperando algo. Él solo volteo la mirada, buscando algo que hacer... Pero sabía que no se libraría de esa. Espero unos minutos, Dios, si que Bruce era paciente. Debía ser por el maldito yoga y esas cosas vudú que hacía para estar tranquilo. Se mordió el labio, después tallo con su cara con su mano y Bruce seguía allí.

Maldita su suerte.

"Esta bien ¿Quieres escucharlo? Yo me siento... Yo estoy... Ah... En... No. Me gu... No. Me atrae, sí. Eso. Me atrae Loki ¿Feliz?" Pregunto viendo a Bruce que simplemente negó "¿Qué?"

"Tú bien sabes que esas no son las palabras Tony" Otra vez silencio. Ese bastardo lo conocía bastante bien.

"... Creo... Que estoy enamorado de Loki".

* * *

**¡Jerou, people! Reportan dome desde ¿Hace cuanto? No tengo ni la menor idea, como sea. Lamento la demora aparte de exámenes, proyectos, gran sequía, falta de inspiración-aquí estoy. **

**Espero y os guste compañeros. Díganme que opinan, un comentario no vendría para nada mal. Por cierto, pasen a ver mi otra historia, espero y les guste.~ **

**Bye, bye ¡Los quiero! Ámenme también. **


	12. Una caminata de miedo

Había pasado ¿Cuanto tiempo? No estaba seguro, había caído dormido una vez que logró calmarse. Estaba agotado de haber llorado tanto y tan patéticamente. Cerro los ojos, mordiéndose el labio con un poco de fuerza ¿Qué había sido aquello? Stark lo había consolado. Le dijo tantas cosas, que los hicieron sentir tan bien. Suspiro, solo lo trataba bien por sus hijos, eso era todo. No debía ser idiota ni hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones, en cuanto tuviera a sus hijos, se marcharía de la torre. Si, eso sería lo mejor. Tony ya le había dicho que quería estar presente para ellos pero... Sería mucho mejor irse ¿Verdad? De esa forma no sería ninguna clase de estorbo ni para él ni mucho menos para los demás vengadores. Además, si se iba de una vez y lograba encontrar un lugar seguro S.H.I.E.L.D no lo encontraría y así evitaría que le arrebataran a sus hijos.

Irse lejos, eso sería lo mejor. Para él pero... ¿Para sus pequeños? ¿Sería lo mejor para ellos? ¿Crecer sin uno de sus padres? ¿Sería capaz de darle todo lo que necesitan? Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Tony dijo que lo protegería. Debía de confiar en Tony.

_No seas estúpido._ Dijo una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, mirando al techo. _Puedo confiar en él_. Se dijo, ahora intentando ignorar sus otros pensamientos negativos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que tenía que confiar en verdad en aquel hombre.

_Necesito aire._ Debía de salir para despejar su mente. Había pasado meses en el encierro de la torre y a pesar de que no fueron pesados-en realidad que fueron rápidos y amenos-había llegado a sentirse un poco hastiado de aquellas cuatro paredes. Tenía que meditarlo tranquilamente, lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de Stark. Tony había sido tan amable con él todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo podía dudar de él si le había brindado de tanto? Habían dormido juntos todas esas noches. Él, con la luz de su pecho, había alejado las pesadillas. Con la calidez de sus brazos a su alrededor, le había proporcionado de seguridad. Aquellos juegos, esas pequeñas bromas, se habían vuelto algo típico. Virginia, o mejor dicho Pepper, también había sido cálida con él. Siempre sonriente y preocupada, interesada en su salud y la de su bebé. Todos eran tan amables, tan buenos. Le habían abierto sus corazones y se habían tomado la molestia de conocerlo-a excepción de Clit, obviamente-y hacerlo sentir en casa. Y Peter, era un joven excepcional. Increíble, de buen corazón, honesto, confiable. Le había tomado un cariño enorme a ese chico, como si fuera el hijo que tanto quiso tener.

Todos en la torre eran nobles. Cariñosos, tan buenas personas, una verdadera familia ¿Cómo sería él capaz de arrebatar eso a sus pequeños? ¿Cómo podría ser tan insensible? Pero la sensación no desaparecía. Aquella que no lo dejaba en paz desde su pequeña_ platica_ con Clint.

S.H.I.E.L.D era su problema. Era un riesgo que no quería tomar. Quedarse allí implicaba correr el riesgo de lo que dijese Clint fuese verdad y no solo eso, estaría en un lugar donde fácilmente lo atraparían.

Tenía que pensarlo, tenía que salir y respirar un poco.

_Sí, necesito aire fresco. Eso me calmará._

No fue difícil salir de la torre. Para su suerte, nadie se encontraba en su piso y nadie para estar en necesidad de utilizar el ascensor. Salir, fue también fácil. Engaño a Jarvis con una pequeña cantidad de magia, solo por sí acaso. No quería que le impidieran salir o que saliera forzosamente acompañado de alguien, tenía que estar solo. Obviamente, salió con un glamour encima suyo. Salió como una hermosa mujer con una adorable panza de mellizos a dos meses por nacer en un vestido verde y un largo cabello negro.

Comenzó a caminar, sin dirección alguna siendo honestos. Solo quería alejarse de la torre. Alejarse de todos ellos y pensar un poco. Relajarse y después, ya después de pasar por esta crisis existencial-la cual decía era que era muy probablemente provocada por las hormonas-volver a la torre, donde de seguro lo estarían esperando. Sí, Natasha lo interrogaría. Clint, sabía que estaría obligado a disculparse. Hablaría con Bruce, si Peter estuviese allí, hablaría con él también. De seguro, también sería regañado por Pepper. Y cuando todo eso pasará, a lo último iría a su cuarto a descansar un poco en los brazos de su Stark.

_Mierda_. Agito la cabeza ¿De verdad había pensado aquello? Se había apegado demasiado a Stark, de eso no cabía duda pero no había nada más que eso. Es decir, no es como si hubiese una especie de relación, algo más intenso que la unión por un embarazado no deseado-el que por cierto, era muy deseado y esperado con ansias ahora-no había nada romántico.

Camino aun más rápido. No, no había nada más entre ellos dos. Solo los niños. Entonces ¿Por qué le deprimía tanto que solo fuese así? Debería de estar contento, de todos modos, él era un Dios._ Si, un patético Dios que no tiene a nadie ¿De qué me sirve el título y la eternidad si estoy solo?_

Camino por mucho y mucho más _¿De qué me sirven todos estos años extras, está vida tan interminable si está vacía?_ Pensó, tan dolido ¿De qué me sirve si estoy solo? ¿De qué me sirve si no lo tengo? Y se paro ante su realización.

_¿De qué me sirve mi vida... Si Stark no está en ella?_

* * *

Subió al mismo piso de siempre, al de Tony, donde se suponía dormía Loki. Siempre se la pasaba allí encerrado, solo, así que ese día se dijo así mismo que se la dedicaría a estar con él. Disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Era muy interesante, siempre tenía alguna anecdota que contar. Incluso, le había contado de una vez en la que Thor y él tuvieron que vestirse de doncellas para recuperar el martillo del otro. Había sido tan divertido, y también estaban las historias de las aventuras de niños de esos dos. Sinceramente, le encantaba escuchar hablar a Loki. Era muy bueno, tenía una gran habilidad de palabra, quizás por eso era llamado el _"Lengua de Plata"_ se imaginaba.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador se encamino sonriente alzando la voz.

"Traje shawarma" Anunció, dejando su maleta en la sala y dirigiéndose a la cocina, poniendo en la barra la bolsa con la comida, esperando una respuesta del Dios "¿Loki?" Pregunto curioso, aun sin recibir respuesta. Camino hacía la habitación de Stark, Loki ya le había dicho que cada vez que no se encontrara en la sala o en algún otro lado los buscase allí, que sería muy probable encontrarlo. Aunque para su decepción, así no resultaron las cosas.

"De seguro está con Tony" Se dijo en voz alta yendo otra vez hacía el elevador, ahora oprimiendo el botón que lo dejaría en el laboratorio. Una vez allí se acerco a Tony y a Bruce, quienes parecían seguir trabajando en aquella arma especial en la que ambos habían invertido mucho tiempo y dedicación "¿Hola?" Pregunto suavemente, no habían notado su presencia.

Ambos voltearon al instante.

"Hola Peter, que gusto que nos acompañes. Te encantará esto, ya está prácticamente terminado este precioso detonador o bueno, no detonador. Es algo más complejo" Dijo Tony sonriente, se relajaba bastante cuando construía cosas. Loki y Bruce le habían dicho que siempre que algo le atormentaba iba directamente a construir algo. Era curioso. Hablando de Loki...

"Si, ah, bueno... En realidad, busco a Loki. No lo encuentro, pensé que de casualidad estaría aquí"

"Eso es raro, por lo general se la pasa en aquel piso. No va a ningún lado" Dijo extrañado Stark, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Jarvis?" Pregunto Bruce, haciéndolo un poco obvio.

"Brucie, eres un genio. Jarvs ¿Donde está Loki?"

"No lo sé, señor"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué... No lo sabes?" Pregunto temeroso Tony.

"El señor Laufeyson no se encuentra en la torre, señor. También debo de informarle de la llamada inminente del Director Fury, insiste en que debe de contestar"Stark hizo una mueca.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrar a Loki" Dijo molesto.

"STARK!" Jarvis había terminado por transmitir la llamada. Se abrió una pantalla en uno de los paneles que tenían frente a ellos "Te necesito a ti y a los demás en el centro de la ciudad inmediatamente, es una emergencia. Victor ha vuelto y está atacando la ciudad, sus Doombots están destruyéndolo todo. Los necesitamos aquí, ahora!"Y al decir eso, Peter y Bruce abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué!? "Grito en medio de su sorpresa. Loki no estaba en la torre. Victor estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Loki, DEBÍA, de estar en la ciudad. "Mierda!" Cortó la llamada con Fury y se giro apresurado hacía su plataforma para ponerse su traje "¿Tienes idea de donde está Loki, Jarvs?"

"Me temo que no, señor" Respondió Jarvis.

"No, no, no, no. Búscalo. Conectate a las cámaras de la ciudad, quiero que lo encuentres. Ahora. No me interesa, para todo lo demás que estés haciendo, concéntrate en la búsqueda de Loki. Cuando lo encuentres, quiero que me informes de su paradero" Dijo terminando de ser vestido con su traje.

"Tony! ¿A donde vas!? " Pregunto Bruce.

"¿Qué no lo escuchaste? Tenemos que ir, Jarvs, una última cosa. Informa de la situación a todos los demás vengadores. Parker, hoy eres un vengador más. Ponte tus mayas y tus redes, tenemos un par de Doombots que destruir y un Loki embarazado a quien encontrar."

* * *

Con esa gran realización pensó en volver. Sintió el gran impulso de irse corriendo a la torre, de entrar y decirle a todos cuanto los quería. Decirle sus miedos, aquella reflexión que estuvo haciendo y la estupidez que iba a cometer. Iba a dejarlos y no, quizás, ese hubiese sido el peor error de su vida, después de haber intentado matar a su propio hermano porque siendo sinceros, no lo odiaba. Y nunca lo podría odiar, por él a su manera se había encontrado siempre a su lado y lo había apoyado en todo lo que había sido capaz.

Suspiro, talló su rostro. Comenzó a caminar de regreso, si, iría con ellos. Entraría a la torre, se disculparía y abrazaría a todos. Abrazaría a Stark. Lo retendría en sus brazos. Y se sentiría segura de nuevo, porque a su lado siempre se sentía mejor, a su lado todo era mejor. Esos pensamientos todavía le aterraban pero era verdad, todo eso era verdad.

Un grito la hizo girarse, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Observando con detenimiento a que se debía el escándalo. Si hubiese sido posible, se hubiese puesto más pálida de lo que era. Era Victor Doom, con sus Doombots destruyendo sin piedad alguna todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Trato de huir, comenzó a correr pero obviamente no podía hacerlo muy velozmente por su panza, en realidad, se canso en seguida. Pensó en utilizar magia y escapar pero podría lastimar a sus hijos y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Cuando se dio cuenta, el caos estaba allí mismo. A unos metros suyos. Sintió como era jalaba por un hombre, siendo arrastrada entre la muchedumbre aterrada hacía un edificio, intentando esconderse.

Pero no podían esconderse. Loki lo vio. Todos ellos lo vieron. Victor, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba destruyendo todo, literalmente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Los edificios vecinos habían sido derrumbados, había muertos en la calle, todo era un desastre. Por alguna razón, aquel ataque estaba hecho con más furia, más resentimiento.

Luego en donde se encontraba hubo un tremendo estruendo. Miro bien, lo sabía, ese edificio se derrumbaría también sobre todo ellos. Su corazón se agito, miro a todos los de su alrededor, no tenían tiempo para salir. Si el edificio caía, los mataría a ellos. Si salían, Doom lo haría. No tuvo tiempo para pensar, los gritos se intensificaron. Se comenzó a derrumbar, bloqueando la salida. De un momento a otro, todo cayo sobre ellos.

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y que me han seguido en esta historia. Disculpen por no responder a cada uno de ustedes, no crean que no los leo, en realidad me encantan además me gusta que alguno de ustedes aporten ideas. No crean que no los tomo en cuenta.**

**Bueno, me voy. Espero y que les haya gustado el capitulo, como siempre, comenten por favor. Aporten ideas, critiquen, unas quejas. Lo que sea. El caso es ayudarme a mejorar esta historia pero sin ser rudos. XD**


End file.
